Absence make the heart grow fonder
by nuttynat999
Summary: or should we say more homicidal...exactly how jim moriaty is feeling now he becoming more obsessed with Sherlock Holmes new flatmate John watson. Will John watson survive this crazy thing Jim Moriaty calls love...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one First appearances make everything...

Jim was furious, who was this man who has suddenly appeared out of nowhere and interfering in his game he was playing with HIS Sherlock, did he not realise that with playing with fire he would more than likely get burned especially when he was holding the matches. This is all Jim Moriaty kept saying to himself when John Watson was first introduced into Sherlock Holmes life and became his flat mate, Jim couldn't believe such as ordinary person could attract the attention of such a person as Sherlock Homes. Jim decided from that day he would make it his duty to make John Watson realise; Sherlock was his toy to play with and he definelty didn't share especially with dull unintelligent ordinaries such as John Watson.

It wasn't until much later that Jim finally met the real John Watson face to face (not the loyal lapdog that followed Sherlock everywhere in those scruffy woolly jumpers and below average intelligence) but the one that day at the pool side. This John Watson that was a very dangerous, loyal, quite intelligent and unpredictable factor he couldn't manipulate, change or frighten and boy how this simple man excited him. Thinking back Jim remembered the dark look John gave him when he told him his plans, how those blue eyes turned black with hatred and when he touched him how he stared him down and refused to cower even when threatened with torture and death. Jim had never felt so turned on, he would never admit it but he would give John the world to see that look again.

It was from this day he found himself becoming more interested in the workings of John Watson, what he ate, how he dressed, where he worked and what he was like as a person and the more he learnt the more he liked. Jim found himself researching more and more into the life of John Watson and just when he thinks he has worked him out the man surprises him and manages to turn everything he has learnt upside down leaving him back at square one. John Watson was an enigma and was fast becoming his new obsession not only that Jim found himself feeling things he has never experienced before, Jealousy being one of them. On top of that a possessive streak like no other especially now; since he noticed that Sherlock and his damn interfering brother had felt it their duty to keep HIS John under surveillance 24/7. Jim couldn't quite remember when John suddenly became HIS John but he always feels himself smile when he thinks about it, John was going to his he would make sure of it, especially now since he found himself hating the way Sherlock touched him or made him smile. Jim couldn't help but grimace when Sherlock made John laugh or smile, it was his job to make John smile like that and now those distasteful women had entered the mix he was definitely not happy, evidence of Jim feelings on the matter was highly evident in how much the local wildlife had diminished in the area as of late. Those women were not suited for John Jim thought to himself and he would definitely have to rectify that.

Jim was sat watching the television screen in front of him with a clear image of 221b Baker Street on it, Jim was hoping to catch a fleeting glance of a certain individual but instead all he caught was another of those dreadful women leaving. Jim quickly called his closest companion to his side

_'oh Seb!'_ in a high chirpy tone

**'yeah boss'** a voice replied

_'I have a job for you'_

Jim's tone quickly changing to a more sinister one, Sebastian Moran his number one hitman could only wince; he knew that tone, this job was going to be a messy one. Turning from the screen Jim turned to look at Sebastian who was now standing by the window

_'It has come to my attention that our dear friend has been attracting some undesirable attention, you know the one I mean'_

**'yeah boss'** was his only reply

_'well I would like you to rectify that, and make it very clear John Watson is mine, and thus out of bounds. You know what to do should they not understand'_ _' and Seb, don't let me down you know how grumpy I get!'_ with a dark grin.

Jim turned back to the screen in front of him and appeared to start stroking it affectionately Sebastian cowed, yes he understood very well from the last time he failed. Sebastian Moran understood very well what happens when you fail Jim Moriaty and after the last experience he vowed to make sure he would never fail again and if he did, he would blow his brains out first. Leaving Jim to his thoughts Sebastian Moran stepped away from the window and left quickly to complete his task and he would not return until he could honestly say John Watson would never be touched by any other person unless his boss allowed it.

After Sebastian had left Jim had turned his attention back to the CCTV footage Jim watched John leave Baker street in that grotesque thing called a jumper (That will be the first thing to go) he thought and smiled as he swept his hand over the figure on the screen

_'soon John, very soon'_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Possession is nine points of the law

Jim was fast becoming impatient he wanted his John now , and it had been nearly two months since he sent Seb out on that mission and now Sherlock had begun to take a more active interest in the dear doctor it has only made him more frustrated. It wasn't only that he had noticed that the doctor had started to take an interest back even more now since Seb had put the fear of god into any female interests, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Sherlock. The man was infuriating especially now he had begun to take up more and more of John time and making sure that he was involved in everything he did, even making tea for god's sake. And the touches though subtle even at the crime scenes had only made him want to smash the screen in front of him even Seb has kept his distance lately not wanting to experience his wrath.

A plan was needed he decided something that would drive a wedge between the good doctor and the annoying Sherlock Holmes something that would shake the bonds of friendship and leave the gorgeous doctor vulnerable and ripe for the taking or even better alone and vulnerable for a kidnapping the rest would be easy from then, he would have plenty of time to convince John he was the best choice for him (well the only choice) he quickly rethought.

Slumping back into his chair he pondered the problem, and suddenly like a striking cobra it came to him,

_'Irene _' he whispered

(oh god! why didn't I think of this before) he thought. Irene Adler was the one thing that had caught and held Sherlock's attention other than himself and John of course, so she would be the obvious choice to reintroduce into the mix and divert Sherlock's attention from John enough that he would forget about John existence for a while and thus drive him away. Jim rubbed his hands in glee

_'Oh poor, poor John'_ he chirped

_'how could Sherlock do that to you, forget about you and leave you all alone, he supposed to be your friend and has dumped you for that whore'_ he whispered to himself gleefully _'I will take care of you, I will never forget you and leave you alone, I will never forget how special you are and I will make sure no one ever hurts you again because your_ MINE' he shouts with more determination**. **

**'Boss, is everything ok'** Sebastian asks as he enters the room

**'I heard you shouting'**

_'Oh! Seb'_ he chirped manically with a mad spark in his eye

_'it couldn't be better'_ he announced seeing the curious look on Sebastian's face**. **

**'If you say so Boss'** he replies turning to leave

_'No Seb stay!_' he calls to his most trusted companion

_'We have much to discuss'_.

Seb enters the room and shuts the door behind him. As he walks towards Jim he notices that he appears more manic then usual (something must have happened) he thought but what? (Well it looks like I'm about to find out) he thinks as edges ever closer to the psychopath in front of him.

_'Seb! I have had the most wondrous idea!_'

Seb sat down on the nearest chair waiting abashing for the idea to be announced

_'You know recently that my attentions have been slightly_ askew'

Seb really didn't know how to respond to this so he kept quiet

_'Well I have decided that now is the time to introduce John into our little gang, but I don't think he will come willingly'_ Seb could only nod in agreement.

John Watson wasn't the type of man to give up his ideals turning his attention to back to Jim Sebastian continued to listen with apt interest to Jim's mad ramblings

_'Seb, I think we need to change our strategy and introduce a third party into this little game' _Sebastian sat forward (what's he getting at and if it will help him get over this obsession) he thought, with greater interest Sebastian waited for Jim to reach the point.

_'I think Irene Adler will be the perfect diversion don't you think' _asked Jim

**'Diversion for what sir'** was Sebastian only reply

_'Don't be dense Seb! to break up Sherlock and dear John's new formed relationship I think she would be devastating in fact, like a raging flood she would bring down destruction and chaos leaving our poor dear doctor in need of a rescue and with Sherlock distracted with lust for our Trojan horse, Dr. Watson will be ripe for the picking. Alone, vulnerable and easy to manipulate._'

Sebastian looked at him with concern taking a minute to pick up courage Sebastian decided it was time to speak up

'**Boss don't you think this obsession is a bit much, I mean he just a man nothing special'** taking a breath he continued **'I mean he not even strong or dangerous he just normal'.**

Jim had kept quiet throughout his man's rant letting him finish before putting him right.

_'John Watson is more dangerous then you could ever imagine, he has made a sociopath care, not only that he didn't cower before me or did he back off when threatened and if you can actually find the time to read his service record you will find the man has more of an interesting time then he has actually told anyone about his time in this pointless war, army surgeon my arse' _he mumbled to himself.

This peaked Sebastian's interest **' how interesting boss'**

_'Now that would be telling my dear Seb, but let's say John could make the bravest and the scariest men cry'. _

Seb kept quiet thinking about Jim last statement. Jim not giving Sebastian as more time to ask any more question quickly piped in

_'right Seb my dear! Pick her up and bring her here, under duress if necessary'_

**'yes boss'** he answered quickly leaving Jim alone again.

Jim turned to the lone figure pictured on the screen before him _'well john'_ he whispered as if the figure could hear him _'things are about to get interesting'_.

Chapter 3 will be up soon

until then xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The woman

Irene had never felt so sore, when Sebastian Moran turned up at her new apartment never did she know she would end up battered and bruised and bundled in the back of a car. True she never had any intention of going quietly, when she last saw Jim she had made it very clear she never wanted to see him again but never did she expect him to do this.

**_'Mr. Moran I would appreciate it if you would let me out NOW!' _**she practically screamed at him whilst trying her hardest to open the car door and windows whilst he continued to drive like she wasn't there.

Becoming annoyed she started banging on the glass that had been erected between them which only made her become even further agitated when he appeared to continue to ignore her, which somehow eventually led to her taking off her shoe to bang the heel against the glass. Sebastian sighed

**'Miss Adler could you please restrain herself, we will there soon and Mr. Moriaty is very anxious to speak to you' **In a very polite voice, this only seems to agitate her all the more.

**_'I don't care what he wants, I want out of this car now or I'm going to...to'_**

Sebastian could hear her hoofing and proofing and as he looked in his mirror he could only smile when he saw what he could only describe to be a screaming red faced banshee glaring back at him (oh yes! this is going to be interesting) he thought, going back to concentrating on his driving he ignored what was happening in the back of the car.

It was at an hour before Jim saw Sebastian pull into the drive way and when he got out he was smiling, Jim could only ponder what he found to be amusing. Turning away from the window he returned to his chair by his television to await Irene's arrival. It wasn't long before he heard a feminine voice screaming in the corridor

**_'LET ME DOWN, YOU OVERGROWN APE'_**,

Jim could only giggle at the response she received

**'Miss Adler if you don't pipe down I am personally going to make sure you can't speak for a week, you don't need your mouth to listen..**'

this seemed to get the desired response as there was silence straight after, (Seb did seem to have a way with words) he thought to himself.

It was only two minutes later when there was a short tap on the door and Sebastian entered with Irene hunched over his shoulder hands and ankles tied together with what appeared to be duct tape. Jim smiled and asked him to place her on the chair near his desk,

_'well miss Alder, you appeared to be all tied up'_ he chirped,

Seb just gave him a uninterested shrug as he wandered back over towards the window he had stood by earlier in the day.

**_'Jim this isn't funny'_** glaring at him as he continued to grin manically

**_'untie me please'_** she cried as she desperately tried to compose herself.

_'Soon '_ was only response she got to that.

Jim clasped his hands together and stared at the woman in front of him,

_'well Irene I see Seb had to get a little rough'_ a few bruises evident on her legs.

She glared at him further as he continued

_'but I suppose that the way you like it'_ he grinned as she hoofed to the comment.

**_'Jim let's cut the pleasantries shall we, what do you want? '_**She chipped

**_'it's certainly not for my company …_**' she continued as he appeared uninterested in any digs she was making towards his character. 

_'All business still I see, my dear! Well I suppose your right'_

pausing for a moment as she again hoofed and proofed at the comment. Jim continued ignoring what he felt was rudeness on her part

_'I have a job for you'_ not giving her the opportunity to interrupt he continued

_'and I won't take no for an answer'_ indicating the alternative over his shoulder.

Sebastian turned to look at Irene before turning back to stare out of the window. Irene looked up at Jim smiling at her creepily and understood very clearly what he was suggesting

_'you know how Seb gets when I don't get what I want!_'

Irene did indeed know as she had seen Sebastian Moran in action and it scared her it was one of the reasons why she ran. She should have known he would find her, but why now?

**_'Jim what do you want?'_**

he could sense the fear flowing from her and he loved it _'perfect'_ he whispered.

_'Irene it has come to my attention that Mr. Holmes has taken an interest in something that belongs to me'_

Irene heard a small sigh come from the direction of the window where the scary Moran stood, Jim ignored him and continued

_'I want you to divert his attention, woo him, do what your good at my dear! This will give me the opportunity to get what belongs to me without interference from him or his annoyance of a brother.'_

Irene looked confused.

_'Don't look so worried my dear I'm sure you will do fine, it's what your good at'_

Irene could only nod, but whatever Jim was after had Spiked her curiosity. Picking up the courage Irene broached the subject further

**_'and may I ask Jim my dear what this object of value is, that has led you back to me and skill at distracting the Holmes brothers? As you know very well how it ended the last time'. _**

Jim was well aware of how it ended the last time.

_'That doesn't concern you my dear! Just do the job I am asking of you and then consider yourself free'_.

She appeared surprised by that

**_'free …'_**

making sure she had clearly understood

**_'if I do this, this will be the last time._**'

Jim just stared at her like she was dim _'yes! Yes! Which bit isn't clear!'_ he announced.

Irene was actually surprised by that answer Jim was willing to let her go and all she had to do was distract Holmes for a few days, it wasn't something she would say no to she did in fact enjoy Sherlock's company, but the more she thought about it 'what's the catch?' suddenly coming to mind. Jim just stared at her

_' Miss Adler, I am asking you to spent time with Sherlock Holmes nothing more, When he's with you he's distracted and that is all I need'_

**_'and Dr. Watson' _**she asked

Jim shuddered at the name. Hoping she had not noticed his response he quickly answered clearly and precisely

_'Dr. Watson does not concern you, I will deal with him in all due time.'_

Irene looked at him expectedly

_'Miss Adler you don't need to know anything else, but can I ask that you make sure Sherlock's attention is solely on you and nothing but you, should you fail'_

Irene shuddered as he grinned at her with that slimy creepy smile he only uses when he is thinking about killing someone.

_'Seb'_ Jim called shaking her out of her thoughts

'_release Miss Adler and send her on her way'_.

Sebastian wandered over and flicked open his knife cutting of the tape. Composing herself she brushed herself down quickly and edged towards the door. As she grabbed the handle to open the door to leave Jim called to her

_'oh and Irene, Don't fail me'_

she quickly left leaving Jim and Sebastian alone once more.

**'Boss, do you think she'll do it'**

_'oh she will, Seb my boy! What's the alternative'_ he smiled Sebastian smiled back knowingly.

Sebastian turned to the door

'**Boss, what the plan'**

Jim smiled _'keep an eye on her Seb,'_

**'sure thing boss' **he replied

'_and Seb before you go is everything ready for the good doctor's arrival'_

with a quick nod Sebastian then left to make sure everything was going according to plan.

'_soon , soon '_ Jim chanted excitingly…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Behind the doors of Baker Street

**Irene POV**

Irene never understood the interest Jim had in her or Sherlock, but what she did know was when he had his attention diverted at you were in for a hell of a ride. Getting in to the car Jim had called for her she sat quietly thinking about her current predicament and how she was going to get out of it in one piece perhaps she could even whatever Jim was after to guarantee he never came calling again. The drive was quiet and uneventful she hadn't even realised she was home until the driver pulled her out of her thoughts

'Miss Adler we're here'

looking toward the source of the voice she notice he was just staring at her expectedly

'**_Oh! Thank you' 'please inform your boss Mr Moriaty that I have decided to accept I will be in touch'_**

getting out of the car after the driver had nodded to her response, as she got out of the car a voice called her back .

'Oh and Miss Adler,'

she turned back to the voice

'Mr. Moran asked me to give this to you'

looking at what was in his hand she noticed it was a train ticket, as she went to take it from the offered hand he grabbed her wrist gently

'Miss Adler, make sure you don't miss it,'

he suggested before letting her wrist go, he wound up the window and drove away leaving a very worried woman left standing on the pavement. Watching the car leave she quickly went inside.

Irene headed up the stairs to her apartment, opening the door she noticed her apartment had been cleaned Sebastian must have called a clean-up crew just after he had picked her up, (well at least that one less thing to worry about) she thought.

**_'Time to get ready then'_** she whispered to herself,

she was sure Sebastian would be watching so she headed into the bedroom and opened her wardrobe and began putting some clothes together on the bed. Pulling her suitcase from under the bed she grabbed what she had chosen and put them in the case quickly throwing in some shoes and accessories. Checking the time on the ticket she realised that she needed to be quick if she wanted to catch the next train into London, Jim wouldn't be pleased if she somehow managed to stuff this up by something as simple as missing a train.

Taking one last look around as she zipped up her case she grabbed her things and headed out the door in hopes she could flag down a cab.

**221b Baker Street**

Meanwhile at Baker Street a mildly unsuspecting Sherlock was playing his violin to a sleeping John Watson who had dosed off in his armchair. Sherlock smiled as he looked at the relaxed face of his dear friend not once suspecting that HIS John had become his archenemies new target. Sherlock's playing stopped abruptly when Mrs Hudson entered the room

'Sherlock! I am your landlady not a maid'

she highlighted handing him his mail that had obviously just been delivered Sherlock quickly noted John had not disturbed during their exchange. Mrs Hudson turning to leave finally noticed the sleeping John

'oh! poor dear, Sherlock you must look after the poor man, having him run round all hours of the day just isn't right'

picking up the blanket she had noticed lay on the back of the chair she covered him up and tucked it in slightly at the edge. Sherlock watched the actions with interest (she's right) he thought he did look more tired than usual, however it has also been slightly more quiet Moriaty has been rather subdued lately (which may not be good thing) he wondered, might be worth contacting Mycroft to gather some Intel he realised especially with John being as worn down as he looks.

Grabbing his blackberry from the table he couldn't help but find himself smirking when John started to snore at that exact moment (timing! John, perfect timing) he thought going back to text message he started to write to his brother.

_Anything new on Moriaty. Text back ASAP. SH_

It didn't take long for Mycroft to reply back to his message

_Dear brother, do try to contain yourself…nothing new as you well know. I think you need to get a hobby. MH_

Sherlock could only hoof at that, a hobby indeed didn't he realise, texting back;

_Don't need hobbies have Moriaty to think about .SH_

Two minutes later a chime was heard on his phone

_I'm beginning to think you're coming rather obsessed dear brother, perhaps you need to turn your attention to more important things. MH_

More important things, Sherlock read, what could be more important than catching Moriaty. As almost on cue another chime was heard;

_And you're supposed to be the intelligent one dear brother, I'm talking about Dr Watson .MH_

And what is that supposed to mean, looking at the man the text had highlighted. That adorable blonde sleeping in the chair with deep blue eyes and who believes I'm amazing. Shrugging it of (where did that come from) he thought. Again on cue his phone chimed. Looking at the message;

_It's only natural Sherlock the man is rather endearing isn't he, if you're not interested perhaps I should..._

Sherlock didn't read the rest slamming the phone down on the table next to him 'like hell he should' he barked, John moved slightly but remained asleep (over my dead body) he said to himself wandering to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea (Mycroft and John how absurd) he scoffed.

At the Diogenes club Mycroft laughed to himself imagining his brother's response to his last message, catching the attention of some of the older members. Quieting down he picked up the newspaper and went back to thinking about what he had planned tomorrow.

Meanwhile….Jim stared at the texts he had managed to hack from Sherlock phone of the exchange between the two Holmes brothers. Sebastian could tell is boss was silently fuming whatever he was reading was not helping his mood.

_'Damn you! Mycroft'_ Jim bellowed,

Sebastian cringed in response.

_'Sebastian'_ Jim shouted,

Sebastian knew it was bad because he had used his full name and those dark black eyes staring down at him were enough to make him wish he was back in Iraq.

_'Where is Adler now?' _Jim asked

**'Nearly at the planned destination boss!**'

he answered hoping this would be enough to placate him for now. Jim looked at Sebastian and frowned (this isn't good enough) he thought

_'Not good enough step it up I want her there NOW!'_

Sebastian turned to leave but before he could get away

_'and Seb bring me something to play with, I think I need to vent some anger.' _

**'Sure thing boss!**' he replied before running out the door.

Sebastian only thoughts as he left the room was how sorry he felt for the poor bugger who he was going to give to Jim to play with, it never ended well and blood was a bugger to get of the carpet.

_I know this isn't my best work but if you like please continue to read and any comments much appreciated. Next chapter Miss Adler arrives at Baker Street, what will she do to keep Sherlock busy and how will John respond. _

_Soon ….._

_Will Jim get what he wants or will Sherlock figure it out in time _

_I know this isn't my best work but if you like please continue to read and any comments much appreciated. Next chapter Miss Adler arrives at Baker Street, what will she do to keep Sherlock busy and how will John respond. _

_Soon ….._

_Will Jim get what he wants or will Sherlock figure it out in time _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Let the games begin

Irene was quite surprised when a cab had pulled up outside of the station and motioned for her to get in, no other pleasantries were exchanged and before she knew it she was dumped outside the residence of Sherlock Holmes and the cab pulling away. She gathered her bags and approached the door with 221b on the front, she knocked and within 2 minutes she could hear a polite female murmur **'Coming'**.

The door opened and Irene came face to face with an older lady

**'Oh hello! My dear can I help you'**

Irene smiled

_'Oh yes I am here to see a Mr Sherlock Holmes' _

Mrs Hudson smiled politely

**'Oh is it about a case, it isn't expecting you is he, it's just he hasn't mentioned anything to me' **

looking quite flustered allowing Irene to enter.

**'He does tend to forget to mention these things, I am Mrs Hudson by the way his landlady'**

she announced as she helped her carry her bags to the stairs.

**'Just put them there my dear, and then follow me up the stairs'. **

Following slowly and quietly behind her puts her bags down and followed up the stairs to the flat above.

**'Sherlock! Oh Sherlock!'**

Mrs Hudson called, (bloody woman) Sherlock thought as he ignored her,

**'You** **have a visitor…'**

she announced as she trudged into the very untidy room

**_'I wasn't expecting anyone Mrs Hudson so very kindly tell them to go away unless it is about a case I'm BUSY'_** he shouted at her,

she seemed to look quite affronted (good) he thought what she expect disturbing him whilst doing his experiments.

_'Oh Sherlock! Not even for me, I'm shocked'_

Sherlock pushed Mrs Hudson out of the way to see who he had come to call 'THE WOMAN' stood in front of him. Unable to find the words he gestured for her to come in; he always seems to lose his voice when it came to her. Taking it as a good sign to enter she approached him and placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek; Mrs Hudson blushed and quickly gave her goodbyes leaving them alone.

'_Well Sherlock we meet again' _

she informed him suggestively, Sherlock looked at her trying to work out why she was here.

_'Nothing to say, well it's not every day I render a man speechless, they usually say something'_ she suggested winking at him.

Sherlock nervously coughed,

**_'what can I do for you Irene? Business or pleasure?_**' he choked out,

she looked at him and smiled

_'always'_ she replied

as she plonked herself down in the nearest chair.

_'Can't a woman not visit the man that has caught her interest'_ she suggested,

Sherlock just looked at her critically

_'Don't look at me like that, I like you Sherlock and I would like to continue where left off'_

giving him her best sexy smile she reserves for her best clientele. Sherlock was speechless, well that was nothing new, Irene had always had that effect on him but in all seriousness what was the catch Irene never appeared unless she was after something. Turning away he put space between them before he would ask her intentions which was much easier than facing her

**_'and what makes you believe I would like to continue from where we left off'_** he found himself asking.

Irene stood, closing the distance between them, grabbing his arm she turned him to face her

'_because I know you'_

she whispered before pushing her lips onto his.

It was at this moment John chooses to enter room still wet and with just a towel from having his shower he had decided to have when he woke earlier. Seeing Sherlock in mid kiss was awkward and he quickly blushed

_'oh, sorry didn't realise you had company'_ quickly turning to leave.

Sherlock pulled away from Irene's lips and quickly called John back knowing that he will bring some sense to the confusion he was now feeling.

**_'John, wait' _**

John turned round to see Sherlock looking at him and the face of a very familiar woman

_'Irene'_ he breathed

_'Ah John, nice to see you again'_

she responded with her sultry voice, not taking her eyes away from the muscular body on view in front of her (oh Dr Watson where have you been hiding) she thought to herself. Catching on to the looks he was receiving he quickly gave his apologises and informed Sherlock he was going to get dressed, leaving a very lustful Irene and a very fidgety Sherlock behind.

Irene had not realised the danger she had posed to herself by that one look alone but she was soon to find out. Whilst Sherlock was preoccupied with his flatmates departure Irene had received a text on her phone quickly taking a minute to read it, did she realise how much she feared the wrath of Jim Moriaty.

_Look at him that way again and I will burn your eyes out' M_

Irene was confused and slightly fearful (I thought that was what he wanted me to do) she wondered, to woo Sherlock Holmes why would he threaten her when she was doing exactly what he asked her to do. Unless, surely not

'_Dr Watson'_ she breathed,

**_'what about him'_**

she heard Sherlock ask not realising she had spoken out loud

_'oh how is he these days, still here I see'_.

Sherlock looked at her with wonder why the sudden interest then he remembered the look though brief she had given him as he entered the room. A weird emotion hit him, was he jealous of Irene's response to his flatmate, or was it how John responded to her, nevertheless she was here for a reason and he was going to find out what it was. Irene breathed a sigh of relief (good save) she thought but still worrying (what's got Jim so interested in Dr Watson) she felt her phone asked herself , she suddenly felt her phone vibrate not wanting to have to cover for herself again she felt it best to ignore until later.

_'So,_' she continued

**_'So'_** he replied

_'would you like to continue our relationship, I am being very sincere' _

she pushed Sherlock just snorted

_'I mean it; I have come with every intention of wooing you my dear' _

Sherlock looked at her again confused pushing forward she stood face to face with him their noses almost touching

_'and I don't intent to go without at least trying' _

Sherlock took a short breath, using this as another sign to continue she cup his face in her hands and again kissed him this time more passionately. Leading him to the couch, she pushed him down and continued her administrations, listening to the sounds he was making pleased her all the more, pushing on she began to strip out of her clothes and started on his (this was going to be easy) she said to herself before he once again devoured his lips.

Sherlock was beside himself how had he managed to lose control of the situation so quickly, but then again he always seemed to lose control with Irene. She was naked straggling on his lap when she started to undo his shirt, suddenly coming to his senses he realised John said he was going to get dressed with the intention of coming back down and imagine his response should he see him now. For some reason the more he thought about it the more he didn't want John to see him naked with this woman,

'**_Irene I suggest we desist we will shortly have company'_** he implied

_'oh! the more the merrier' _

she chirped continuing onwards reaching for the button on his trousers.

**_'I must insist' _**

he announces pushing her away. Clearly annoyed using the arm of the chair as leverage she pushes herself to her feet and grabs her blouse to cover herself (not so easy then) she realises as Sherlock quickly bounces from the chair to put himself to rights before he is caught by someone, (oh) she realises that someone called John remembering how Sherlock had informed her of someone joining them soon, John had said he going to get dressed and would be returning downstairs soon. Speak of the devil she thought when she heard a click of a door closing and footsteps on the landing, John Watson was on his way down and Sherlock had removed himself to the kitchen. It was at this point Irene realised she was going to have to up her game and the only way she could do this was to remove Dr Watson from it completely.

Irene didn't bother to finish getting ready she had every intention of giving Dr Watson whatever impression he was going to get from this, phrase one begins. Has John entered she put on her best poker game face (Lets the games begin).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Isolating variables

**John POV**

It had been 4 months since Irene had turned up at Baker Street and to be honest at first this didn't bother John but lately he was beginning to feel isolated, at first it was so easy but lately he was starting to understand what it was like to be alone. Irene has started monopolising Sherlock's time whenever she could leaving John pretty much fending for himself, not only that she had made it pretty clear that was her intention, to make sure Sherlock was hers and she wasn't sharing.

John got up like usual and took a shower and got himself dressed hopefully today he would get an opportunity without interruption to talk with Sherlock about the Irene situation. John started to feel Sherlock didn't need him any more with Irene here it was becoming apparent there was no room for John in Sherlock's life as he was no longer asked to go to crime scenes or to help with his experiments. To be honest John knew there may be a day when this would happen but never so soon, turning back to the mirror he took the razor in his hand wondering what it would be like to end his life there and then but then he realised this day was always going to happen and he needed to suck it up and get on with it.

Sherlock was alone when he entered the lounge, Irene must be still at the hotel (perfect) he thought grabbing himself a cup in the kitchen and putting the kettle

**'Tea, John if you're making' **

he heard Sherlock shout in the background.

_'Ok, want any toast' _

he replied might as well eat as well he thought

**'No thank you! John but we do need to talk'**

_ 'Ok' _

John replies as he pours water into the two cups and adds the milk. Taking out the teabags he picks up the cups and enters the lounge handing Sherlock his cup before plonking himself down in his chair.

'_Righty then'_ he says without trying to sound nervous

_'What's this we need to discuss'_ taking a sip from his cup.

Sherlock takes this as a cue to begin

**'John, as you are aware me and Irene have started a relationship' **

John nods his understanding

**'Well we have discussed this and I feel we are ready to take it to the next step'. **

John not quite understanding where Sherlock is going with this pushes the issue

_'and what does this entail exactly'_

Sherlock look at the thin line of John's lips and realise this must be difficult for John.

**'Well Irene has made it clear that she likes spending time here and would like to perhaps perm..' **

John had heard enough and cut in

_'and she would like to move in am I right? Is that what you're getting at?_' he asked quite abruptly

**'well! yes'** was all Sherlock could manage.

John sighed rubbing a hand over his face, John then asked the all-important question

_'and where does that leave us Sherlock as you aware there are only two rooms and it isn't exactly a large flat'_ making an obvious point.

Sherlock appeared to shy away from this making John realise what Sherlock was suggesting,

_'Ah, well I see and how suddenly was this decision reached I wonder, and who actually made this decision' _

he accused feeling rather disappointed that Sherlock hadn't bothered to discuss this with him first. Sherlock was shocked he didn't expect this response

**'I don't know what you mean'** he abated.

John was furious

_'You KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN'_ bellowed John,

calming slightly as he stood and started pacing the room

_'she turns up out of the blue saying that she loves you, she stops you taking cases and those do go on are not exactly difficult, we certainly don't talk much anymore because when we do she flutters her eyelashes and your suddenly at her beck and call' _

**'I am not'** Sherlock argued defensively

_'Oh yes you are, and now the only time we even communicate is when she isn't here we haven't spoke for months Sherlock. Months!' _

Again highlighting the point

_'but I guarantee she will have something to say about that, I bet she even tells you that what a good little lapdog I am following you about everywhere' _

**'no she doesn't,'** Sherlock answers

but John could see in his eyes he was lying.

'_Sherlock I thought you were a better liar then that'_

Sherlock was getting quite irritated with John's tone what exactly John was accusing him of without thinking Sherlock responded in kind

_'John stop acting like a jealous child and stop thinking about yourself for once and think about someone else's happiness rather than your own' _

John turned to look at Sherlock when he said it and he looked devastated

_'Is that what you think?' _

slowing his breathing he stopped in front of Sherlock and quietly and with a hint of hurt replied

_'then you don't know me at all'_.

Taking another deep breath John plonked himself back in his chair; he couldn't believe Sherlock had said that, focusing his attention back at Sherlock and with harshness and with a tone that expressed the betrayal he felt

_'How long are you giving me to find somewhere?' _

Sherlock looked ashamed especially when he realised how much he must of hurt John with his last comment replied softly

**'As long as you need, I'm sorry John I am sure you must of realised this wouldn't last forever' **

looking away from the look on John's face.

_'Fine I will start looking for somewhere today hope you two are happy together' _

standing up he left the room and grabbed his coat leaving Baker Street as quickly as he could.

**Sherlock POV **

Sherlock watched him leave from the window, (why does this feel so wrong) he wondered, a chime of his phone diverted him away from his current thoughts

_What have you done little brother? We need to talk! MH_

Sherlock only response to this was

_SOD off. SH_

He couldn't deal with his brother right now, it was enough John hated him and Irene was becoming quite intense, when did everything become so complicated. Another chime was heard from his phone, Sherlock looked at the screen;

_This is not a request. MH_

Suddenly there was a crash and he heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs and suddenly two men appeared at his door,

_'Mr Holmes would like a word with you'_ one of the gentleman stated.

**'Well you can tell my brother the same thing I told him only a moment ago SOD OFF!'**

this obviously not the response the men wanted because they advanced on him and each one grabbed his arms dragging him out the lounge and downstairs to the car waiting outside the flat, Mrs Hudson could only watch with concern.

'**Call the police and John and tell them I am being kidnapped'**

he called as he was being dragged out the door. Mrs Hudson ran back inside and grabbed her mobile dialling John on speed dial, but all she got was his voice machine, leaving a quick message she called the police and hoped Sherlock would be ok.

Meanwhile, and twenty bodies later Jim Moriaty was quite pleased with how things were going at Baker Street as he watched a very distressed John leave and hobble down the street, a definite sign all was going to plan. A very sick looking Irene sat watching Jim's face change in numerous stages of emotion, looking around the room she could honestly say the sooner this job was over the better and hopefully she wouldn't be one of the many blood stains she could see littered around the carpet. She tensed upon hearing a scream in the back ground and a number of muffled cries _'please, please stop …no more'_ before a final scream and silence, which only seemed to make Jim smile all the more.

Irene composed herself quickly, it wouldn't be good to show weakness now,

**'Mr Moriaty everything is going to plan, I have made sure Sherlock attention has been as you say focused and today he has informed John Watson as you are probably already aware of my intention to move in' **

taking a deep breath she continued with her brief of the last few months

**'I have made sure Sherlock and Dr Watson have had no opportunity to spend time together and that Dr Watson has been in effect left out of everything'**

Jim listened with rapt interest

_'Is that all my dear?_' he asked.

**'Yes!'** she replied

_'and you remembered my instructions my dear'_ he asked

** 'yes!**' she responded

_'Well, my dear you have done well',_ he applauded her efforts.

_'You will return to Baker Street and you will push your intention to move in, you will manipulate Sherlock into forcing Dr Watson's departure from the home sooner, only then can phrase two take place do you understand'_

he asked Irene nodded and got up to leave ignoring the urge to focus on the carpet again.

…

Hope you don't mind the jump in time, but it is clear Irene has done her job well…next chapter will focus on Jim POV during this time and more on what the message said that he sent to Irene in Chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 I am Homicidal or just lovesick

**Jim and Sebastian POV**

Watching Irene manipulate Sherlock was fun to watch especially when you could see the effect she had on him (poor, poor Sherlock) he giggled as he watched the nervous man stutter around her. It didn't take Jim long to notice Sebastian staring eyes when he just burst out into giggles

**'you ok boss'** he would ask like he had just grown a second head.

_'Yes, yes Seb just enjoying the entertain…' _

but Seb noticed Jim seemed to cut off in mid rant and looked furious.

_'THAT BITCH HOW DARE SHE'_ Jim screamed,

he suddenly jumped from his chair, picked it up and threw across the room, Sebastian wasn't sure what had happened but whatever it was Jim wasn't happy and an unhappy Jim was a homicidal one. Staying back knowing it was far safer he observed Jim pick up his mobile from the desk and quickly text a message obviously to Irene Adler whatever she had done it was clear he was making her aware of it.

Message reached and understood from the look on Irene's face, had made Jim calm slightly but Sebastian could see the man was still on edge. Taking a moment to make sure it was safe to approach he walked over to the television where Jim had planted himself. As he got closer he could see what the problem had been when Jim appeared to replaying that moment when Dr Watson entered the room, even Sebastian had to admit the man was quite dishy but he wouldn't tell Jim that not if he wanted to keep a certain part of his anatomy,

**'Is everything ok boss?'** he asked with caution.

'_I am now'_ he growled

_'just had to make sure a certain woman learn her place._'

As he quickly sent another message to her mobile after she very confused about the first making sure she understood what was at stake and what would happen to her heart should she make another. Jim turned to Sebastian and realised that he must have been concerned

_'don't worry my dear all sorted'_ he chirped manically like he had been given a mood altering drug,

Sebastian continued like it was the normal thing in the world which for Jim it probably was.

This behaviour continued for the next few months; however what Sebastian didn't expect was Jim's psychotic tendencies to reach an all-time high. The body count was getting higher surely it was even catching Mycroft Holme's attention as these weren't random people Jim was selecting they were all people associated in some way to the men at Baker street. It was Jim's intention to make sure John Watson had no one to turn to when the time came, however it was also becoming clearer that Sherlock had no idea or if he did he hadn't told John Watson because John Watson never appeared to show any inclination of worry or sadness over these people's deaths. In all probability it was probably the latter as Jim had been quite brutal in their display of their bodies afterwards something that would very much catch the attention of the great Sherlock Holmes. Sebastian remembered asking Jim once why and the only explanation he got was as Jim continued to bash a man head in with a tyre iron;

_'Seb, I'm writing a love letter, and when you do these things do have to make sure it is poetic, beautiful, brash and eye catching, you have to make sure it catches their attention and that when they read it they never forget it'_

It was becoming clear that until John saw these letters of declaration then Jim would continue to send them the only problem being John Watson would never see them because very slowly and surely Sherlock was cutting him off and Mycroft Holmes had somehow kept these murders out of the limelight and away from Sherlock Holmes and his friend Dr Watson attention. Sebastian knew that Jim probably already knew this but would continue anyway because soon Dr Watson would be coming home and then he would have all the time in the world to show John Watson his declaration of love.

Until then however it was becoming very apparent to Jim and Sebastian that Jim was becoming quite frustrated over these past 4 months and he wasn't a patient man and it was taking too long and watching Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler have sex wasn't something he particularly enjoyed doing. On the other hand watching the emotions playing across HIS John's face when he finally realised what Sherlock and Alder were up to was priceless, he even recorded them to playback until he could experience these many reactions himself for real up close and personal. And now Sherlock had broken his heart and asked him to leave he was getting excited, soon John would have nowhere and no one to turn to leaving him with a very eager and willing Jim Moriaty to pick up the pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A few home truths always hurt

**Sherlock POV **

Sat in the back of the black limo Sherlock stared at the two men that had picked up him up from his flat, what game did Mycroft think he was playing. Sherlock sat in silence waiting for the car to reach its destination, after what appears to be a lifetime especially for a man who gets bored after the simplest task Sherlock is relieved to hear they had arrived.

Once the car had come to a full stop, the door was opened by a third man and Sherlock was promptly pulled out the car and nudged towards an empty room in what appeared to an abandoned warehouse which was now currently occupied by his brother.

**'Ah Sherlock, nice of you to come'** he quipped

gesturing for him to take the empty seat, plonking himself down opposite Mycroft Sherlock could only reply

_'it's not like I had a choice dear brother.'_

Sherlock sat staring at his brother waiting for him to back down but instead all he got a smiling face unaffected by his deep glare.

_'Sherlock we aren't children now….these childish games aren't going to get us anywhere are they'_

focusing his attention away from Sherlock he instead turned his attention to a brown file on his lap, flicking to the white documents within. This only piped Sherlock's interest further

**'and what I pray is the meaning of this little meeting?**' he pushed.

Mycroft closed the file again and clasp his hands in front of him

_'I think we need to discuss your new relationship with Miss Adler Sherlock…I am not sure I approve of you getting involved with someone with her reputation.'_

Sherlock scoffed (nosey brothers) he thought to himself 'What makes you believe I care what you think' he highlighted

'Ah' Mycroft responds

'_but what about our dear Dr Watson who at this moment in time is one suffering in this relationship'_

Sherlock frowns at Mycroft's tone

**'and what does John have to do with any of this'** he asks in anger.

Mycroft sighs how could his brother be so naïve

_'everything Sherlock, absolutely everything'_,

he suggests now standing and walking over to the nearby window file left on the chair he once occupied.

Sherlock for the first time was speechless and confused, noting Sherlock's silence Mycroft turns back rounds and approaches his brother

'_I understand you have informed John of your intention to move Irene into the flat and have asked him to move out' _he asked.

Sherlock looks back at his brother

**'yes I have, he left this morning to look for somewhere but I have told to take his time'** he replies

_'Ah I see, and are you aware that I have had Irene under surveillance of the moment she turned up at baker street and it has been reported back to me that she has been in contact with a one Jim Moriaty since she has been seeing you' _

Sherlock looked up at Mycroft and saw no sign of a lie

**'NO!,**' he stuttered

**'but, but.. I would know if she had'** he replied softly.

Mycroft again sighed at his brother distress, if anyone can run rings around Sherlock it was this woman.

Mycroft continued with his little information giving brief whilst Sherlock attempted to digest the information already given Mycroft returned to the chair and picked up the file and nudged it into Sherlock's hands.

_'Whilst you have been spending time with Irene there has been a number of murders, a number of the victims were very closely linked to your dear doctor'_

again Sherlock attempted to process what he was being told (How come I don't know any of this, John hasn't said anything. Or did he? I can't remember)

_'and since you have been rather picky with your cases lately you probably wouldn't know anything about these particular cases, not surprising since Irene seduced you with flattery'_

having a little dig however, Mycroft frowned when he saw Sherlock cringe which was actually quite surprising since he thought Sherlock was in love with her. Seeing the confliction and shame on his brother's face, he decided to divert from the subject of Sherlock's relationship with Irene and put him out of his misery

_'Dr Watson does not know this of course because we felt it best to keep it quiet for now especially since he has other issues to deal with without the worry of threats as well'_

Sherlock looked sick at the suggestion

_'Don't look at me like that, I never said he hasn't been under surveillance for his own protection'_

Sherlock actually looked rather relieved by that answer.

Sherlock after taking the file it opened it up in front of him and what he saw shocked him, these were gruesome.

_'Now you see why we needed to have this chat'_ indicated Mycroft,

Sherlock took each picture and recognised a number of people within them.

**'What's going on Mycroft?**' feeling lost

_'it appears Moriaty is back in the picture but what he is planning is unclear but whatever it is he is using Irene to distract you though I don't think she was entirely willing.. by isolating you from John, you were oblivious to what was happening.' _

Sherlock looked at him with disbelieving eyes

_'John was right you know! She was manipulating you, you should apologise before you lose him if you haven't already'_ he suggested.

Sherlock didn't know what to say he couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be manipulated once again by the woman and John was trying to tell him. And what made it all the worst was John was in now danger and he was so involved in his relationship with Irene he had placed him in even further danger by making him leave. Getting up from his chair he turned to leave

**'I need to find John'** Sherlock announced

Mycroft was already ahead of him

_'my men are observing him now he is looking at a small flat in Kensington, they will take you there now._'

Sherlock knew he needed to get back on track and work out why Moriaty was interested in John, was it to get to him, too lost in thought he didn't hear the

_'Goodbye little brother'_

from Mycroft as he swept out the door and to the car taking him to John.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Interfering busy bodies

As soon as Sherlock was picked up and he noticed the landlady what was her name Mrs Hudson calling the police and the Doctor did he know something was wrong and from the looks of it Mycroft Holmes was the problem. Dialling his bosses number he soon heard the chirpy Irish of Jim Moriaty

_'Hello'_ answered the voice in the other end,

**'Boss'** he replied

**'I think we've got a problem.'**

Jim never liked it when Seb used the word Problem because it usually meant everything was going wrong, taking a long sigh he quickly enquired what the problem was

**'Boss, looks like Mycroft has gotten involved he's picked up Holmes now'**,

Jim to honest had expected this but not so soon

_'can't be helped Seb, where is Dr Watson now?'_

he asked with a hint of seriousness

**'looking at a flat a friend of his had told him about'**_ he answered_

_' how long ago was this?'_ Jim asked

**'about 10 minutes ago Boss! Dr Watson met up with a Mike Stanford at Bart's'**

Jim knew who he was this was the man who introduced John and Sherlock in the first place, still listening he heard Seb continue

**'he gave him an address, I checked it out, it's in Kensington.'**

Taking a minute Jim thought about the plan

_'perfect! Couldn't be any better if I had planned it myself'_ he exclaimed

**'sir'** he heard Sebastian reply

_'grab him now, he vulnerable with the way he is feeling right now he won't expecting anything to happen and he certainly wouldn't be expecting any form of help from the two Holmes, especially since they are preoccupied at the moment, which will help us. Believe me when I say John believes he is alone and unwanted so he should be easy to manage.'_

He laughed manically (oh yes thank you Sherlock you have been a great help) he thought to himself,

**'what about the men following him sir!**' enquired Sebastian

_'leave them be I want it to look like Dr Watson has evaded them, I want nothing leading back to me do you understand'_

**'yes sir'** came back a curt reply.

Hanging up Sebastian Moran gathered up his gear and headed of the rooftop and onwards towards is next appointment with a John Watson.

**Jim POV**

Jim hung up the phone next to bed and stared at the small CCTV screen in front of him, so Mycroft Holmes had felt it time to interfere and inform his brother of what been going on. Well Jim could only smirk when he thought how out of the loop Sherlock had managed to get for him not to notice his little gifts

_'not so clever after all'_ he highlighted to himself.

Climbing out of his bed Jim headed to a small room just off side to his own bedroom it was small room, quite compact but it had a wardrobe and a double bed, and a small en suite bathroom with a shower, but the most notable object in the room was a unique gold collar attached to a long chain running alongside the bed. Walking up to the bed he picked up the collar and rubbed his fingers along the words engraved in the collar, Jim felt a shiver run through him at the thoughts running through his head as he imagined it around John Watson neck and gave a lustful smile as he continued to imagine the things they were going to do in this bed. After a few moments he placed it gently back on the bed and left the room still thinking of those words _JOHN WATSON MORIATY _engraved into the collar and how close he was to making them a reality.

**John POV**

John was at a loss at what he was going to do about finding some where affordable to live, he had only just managed to afford the last place and even with Sherlock at Baker street he had to extra shifts at the surgery to make ends meet. John could feel himself panicking at the prospect of becoming homeless, taking his phone out of his pocket he sent a quick message to Mike hoping he would be able help him out, since he was the one who had introduced him to Sherlock maybe he knew someone else or a place he could stay and the sooner the better, he hated the thought of returning to Baker Street at the moment and the sooner he left the better.

It didn't take long for Mike to text back asking him to meet him at Bart's he had some information about a flat in Kensington if John was interested, texting him back quickly John asked if it possible to get a viewing today as he needed to move as soon as possible. Waiting for the reply John had managed to catch a bus and was getting off at his stop when Mike had replied

_Yes sure, shouldn't be a problem, landlord said could look at it around 2pm today if interested, c u when get here. Mike_

John smiled (thank God for the more reliable friends) he thought, stepping of the bus and heading to the building he hoped the rest would be as easy as this.

The meeting with Mike was eventful, the flat was small and was within his price range, and Mike has actually been quite understanding and didn't ask too many questions which John was grateful for. Mike even wished him all the best and hoped that they could meet up once John had gotten himself settled. Thanking Mike again John left for his meeting in Kensington un aware that certain Colonel Moran was on his way to intercept him.

…..

Small chapter folks just to fill in missing pieces, nearly there now! John will be meeting Jim soon. How will Jim convince John he is the best choice between him and Sherlock?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Nothing goes to plan …well almost!

Sebastian Moran sat waiting near the flat where John Watson was due to arrive; the plan was to intercept him before he went inside, his men to notify him when Dr Watson was close it was down to him to then capture the Doc and take him to Jim. Everything was going according to plan, Sebastian had informed one of his men to fake a mugging and to make sure Dr Watson was unhurt but chased him to his planned destination where he would be waiting, however what he didn't expect was for Dr Watson to get up and instead of follow, dust himself down and continue on to the flat like nothing had happened.

Hanging up from the call Sebastian, put the baseball cap in had placed on the seat next to him quickly got out of the car and headed to corner where John Watson was due to arrive as indicated by his men's call. Pulling his cap lower so his face could not be distinguished he sent a quick text his men asking them to make a small distraction in order to keep Mycroft's men busy whilst he intercepted the Doc.

There was a sudden sound of a car crashing behind him, turning round he noticed one his men slumped in the car that had conveniently crashed into a black SUV probably belonging to Mycroft's men, his mouth pulled into a smirk especially when he saw two men stagger out attention on the car had hit them, turning back to business he continued down the road to where he spied John Watson fast approaching.

John Watson was distracted, Sebastian could tell he hadn't even looked him when bumped into him and jabbed the syringe into his arm, it wasn't until he had started to staggered and start to become dizzy and disorientated did he turn and see Sebastian Moran staring at him from a distance with a smirk on his face, slumping to his knees he started to feel himself fast losing consciousness. As his eyes blinked he noticed that each time his eyes opened briefly Moran was getting closer and closer, as he opened them once last time before he completely blacked out he managed to make one strike to the unsuspecting colonel's face before he was completely out cold. Sebastian did not expect Dr Watson to make one last ditch attempt before conking out, but Boy! Did he make a good one rubbing his jaw (that will bruise by morning) he thought. Pulling out his phone he made a quick call to his backup before dragging the still body over his shoulder, within 2 minutes a white van pulled up, opening the back door Sebastian bundled John Watson into the back before closing the doors and climbing into the front and speeding away. Sending a quick text to his boss he then relaxed knowing his job was done.

…

Mycroft was in the back of his limo when he received the news from his surveillance team of John Watson's disappearance

_Loss sight of Dr Watson, whereabouts now unknown. CCTV shows nothing out of ordinary. More data to come._

Frowning Mycroft began to wonder when he had begun to lose his upper hand and how he had managed to be issued with such a bunch of incompetents instead of the best of the best he was used too, obviously so incompetent in that they had allowed an injured ex-soldier to get the best of them. Back to the problem at hand he issued his assistant Anthea (as John had come to know her) with the task of tracking him down especially now he had to inform his brother that John was MIA.

**Jim POV**

Meanwhile, Jim had just received the message from Sebastian that they had picked up John, Jim jumped up and down gleefully like a happy child that had gotten what they wanted for their birthday earning him a few odd looks from the white haired gentleman that was lining up syringes and other instruments on a small sterile metal table in the little room that Jim had made vacant for John arrival. 'All ready Doctor' Jim called to the staring man 'Yes ...sir!' the man stuttered back 'the drug will need to be administered immediately upon his arrival and then every 4 hours' he continued 'good, good!' Jim expressed giddily heading to the door 'Seb will be in 10 minutes, be ready' he made clear before he left to meet Sebastian at the door with his newly acquired guest.


	11. interlude

Update guys

I am going to update soon, just need to think about where going next with this,

It will be a john /moriaty pairing but whether it will be a romantic relationship or a non con I am not sure yet, going to see how it plays out as I write it.

If anyone as any particular suggestions on how they would like to progress, that would be much appreciated, would like to try and write it how people will like to see.

I know people have commented on the grammer etc, but please bare with me, I will probably go over the story and correct and rewrite parts later as I am constantly thinking of new things to add in and I looking at ways to improve it.

Chapter 11 will be up soon xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 Ties that bind

Jim was at the door waiting when Sebastian arrived back at the house, and as soon as he pulled to a stop Jim was already at the back door yanking it open. Getting out the van he approached his boss cautiously not knowing what mood he would be in, (better safe than sorry) he thought. What he didn't expect to see was the little man gently stroking the doc's face with a serene look upon his face (strange) he wondered looking at the scene before him even the rest of his men appeared perplexed. Breaking the silence and the moment

**'Boss! You want me to carry him in'** Sebastian asked,

Jim pulled his hand way almost like he was burned

_'Oh!'_

sounding slightly embarrassed like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar,

_'Yes, yes.. Take him to the room Seb I will be there shortly' _

taking a moment to compose himself (Strange, very strange) again Sebastian thought.

Sebastian placed the Doctor on the bed and checked to see he was still unconscious before he backed away; he wanted to make sure Jim was safe before he left him alone with him not saying Jim couldn't handle himself but he didn't want to leave Jim in a situation where Watson could take him hostage. John Watson was definitely still under; the dose in the syringe he injected had actually been quite high so he probably will be under for another 20 minutes which was plenty of time for Jim and the doctor to get acquitted. It wasn't long before Jim entered and Sebastian was just about finished frisking the Doctor for any weapons when Jim appeared and wandered over to the collar that was on the table just next to where Watson was lay. Taking it in his hand he opened the clasps and asked Sebastian to lift John's head so he could place it around his neck, doing has his boss asked it was quickly placed and clipped into place and locked with a key on a chain which Jim placed around his own neck. Taking this has his cue to leave Sebastian gathered himself up and left the room closing the door behind him leaving Jim alone with Watson and the white hair doctor Jim had just employed.

Jim took his time stripping John out of his Jacket and that horrid jumper; he also removed his shoes and socks before allowing the doctor access to John to administer the drug. The doctor approached his patient taking the syringe from the table he measured the correct dose before taking John's arm, found a vein and then plunged it in. Placing John's arm back down on the bed the doctor moved away to allow Jim back into John's eyesight

'_**it's done Mr Moriaty the next dose will be in 4 hours'**_ he stated

before wheeling the table to the door and taking it with him when he left the room. Jim sat on the bed staring at the man before him (he's beautiful) he thought stroking his face, taking his hands away from John's face he instead moved them to John's shirt and began to unbutton it, once he undone them all he very gently removed John's arm from the sleeve and then repeated the process for the other arm.

Once the shirt was completely removed Jim briefly admired the muscled body of John before moving his attention to his trousers. Removing John's trousers was much easier and within minutes John was almost naked but for his boxers.

Placing the clothes to one side Jim moved back to John and ran his hands over the scars on John's body _'wonderful'_ he grasped, very tempted to straddle the body Jim very quickly instead he ran his tongue along John's neck where the collar reflected in the light and licked down to the massive scar marking John's shoulder tasting the saltiness of John's skin. Pulling back he licked his lips and groaned in pleasure knowing that there was plenty time to experiment further, Jim moved away from the bed and opened the wardrobe and found a pair of sweat pants, picking them up he returned to where John was lay. It didn't take long for Jim to dress him, then placing a chaste kiss on John's lips he took the long chain that was lay on the floor he attached it to the small loop on the collar around John's neck taking a small padlock he sealed it closed then adding the key with the other on the chain around this neck. Stepping away from the bed he looked at John's bare chest once more before picking up John's clothes he has removed (he longer has any need for these now) he thought sneering when he looked at the jumper in particular, took one last look and then he left John to his dreams.

Once back in his own bedroom Jim turned on the cameras which he had placed in John's room and watched him sleep. Happy now John was settled in Jim started on his plans for his next scheme inviting Sebastian to sit with him they began to discuss what Sebastian new job entailed but not before informing Sebastian his first job was to 'burn these offensive things' handing him John's old clothes.

**…**

**221 Baker Street**

Meanwhile back at Baker Street Irene sat waiting for Sherlock to return after she meeting with Jim earlier she was still on edge, until she saw him she wouldn't be able to relax. Suddenly the door slammed shut and she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, expecting it to be Sherlock she positioned herself on the chair in front of the door, wearing nothing but one of Sherlock's scarfs. What she didn't expect was a one detective inspector Lestrade staring at her like he had hit the jackpot, before he suddenly remembered he was married and quickly turned round with his back her blushing

_**'oh, oh I'm sorry miss….Miss'**_

noting his distress she added her name

_'Adler'_

then grabbing the silk dressing gown situated nearby and putting it on.

_'You can turn round now' _

she indicated to the gentleman that was definitely not Sherlock with his back to her. Turning back round and finding that she was now covered up he took breath of relief.

Looking expectedly at him she waited for him to explain who he was and how he had a key to Sherlock's flat and more importantly where was Sherlock? Before she could ask him Lestrade appeared to be looking around the flat like he was expecting to find something

'_Who are you?'_ she enquired to the nosey man.

_**'Oh sorry! I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade' **_offering his hand to shake.

By reaching out to take his hand Irene had appeared to offered this as a clue to continue

_**'so he isn't here then?**_' he asked,

Irene looked him a bit confused

_'Who Inspector'_

'_**Oh call me Greg'**_ he urged.

Sighing Irene

_'Greg'_ she replied using her best sultry voice,

'_Who are you looking for again?_'

she pressed placing her hand on his arm, Greg gulped before very gently taking her hand and removing it from his arm smiling at her,

_**'Oh! Sherlock'**_ he replied

_**'I received a call from the station only 15 minutes informing me there had been a report of a kidnapping from this address I, and being it had been Sherlock's name mentioned I felt it best to check it out myself since I already had a key and being that the man does have a tendency to be melodramatic' **_he suggested.

Processing this new information, Irene felt it best to get rid of him whilst she worked out what was going on and if Sherlock had been kidnapped, who had done the kidnapping. Deciding this was the best course of action she again approached the Inspector

_'oh, now I remember so silly of me'_ she smiled as she got closer

_'Sherlock called me to let me know he was fine and there had been a misunderstanding and would be home soon, we were supposed to be going out for dinner but I wanted to surprise him' _winking at him,

seeing him blush she continued

'_oh I hope I didn't embarrass you'_

she indicated as she noticed him stutter in understanding

_**'Oh no..No I'm glad it was just a misunderstanding'**_ gesturing his frustration

'_**but could you please tell him that we don't appreciate our time being **_**wasted**' he added.

Taking her hand to shake once more he cleared his throat before wishing a final

_**'good evening' **_

and leaving the flat and Irene alone once more.

Taking a moment, Irene couldn't help it but she could feel herself panicking (what is going on) she couldn't help but think. Irene hated it when things were out of her control, not sure what to do Irene rang the number given to her by Moran before she had left Jim's company. It wasn't long before Moran answered

'what can I do for you Miss Adler?'

he asked taking a deep breath Irene quickly explained the situation. It was at least 5 minutes before Sebastian spoke to her again Irene could hear mumbled chatter down the line, suddenly a serious Sebastian spoke

'Miss Adler, Mr Moriaty believes that Mycroft Holmes has gotten involved and is aware that you have been in contact with us, he suggests you RUN!'

he punctuated before hanging up. Irene stood frozen with the phone still at her ear listening to the sound of a dead tone, suddenly realising that Sherlock probably now knows everything and will quickly work out her role in Jim's little scheme felt it best she disappear as quickly as possible. Not bothering to gather all her belongings she threw on her clothes and she called for a cab and prayed it arrived before Sherlock did.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 All goes to Hell…..

Sat in the back of the car Mycroft had arranged for him, Sherlock was totally unaware of the events spiralling around him; his only thoughts were of reaching John before he lost him forever, this was all because of his own stupidity and need to be understood. It was not until Sherlock really thought about it did he realise it wasn't that John didn't understand him, it just he had never thought of John in that sort of way until now. Sherlock knew there a chance John would reject him and to be honest if John never forgave him he would understand but all that mattered right now was that John returned to Baker Street and the rest would come later.

It was the familiar chime of his phone that pulled him out of his thoughts, he still had another 10 minutes until he reached John so he quickly checked his phone hoping it might exactly be John texting him to see if Sherlock had changed his mind, in a way he hoped John would make the first move. Sherlock to be honest had never been in this type of situation before and it had unnerved him, he never understood why people cared for other people or what it felt like to care until now...

However, what he didn't expect was a message from his brother telling him that John had disappeared from sight and was nowhere to be found and on top of that that Irene Alder was seen fleeing from Baker Street straight after a strange visit from a one Inspector Lestrade. Sherlock's mind suddenly went into overdrive swirling with theories to what was happening and where it all went wrong, convinced that there was more to what was happening with the current situation and everyone involved he withdrew from his mind palace and commanded the driver to 'hurry' in hopes that once he arrived at his destination he would somehow pick up John's trail and get some answers before the trail goes cold.

….

Meanwhile, Mycroft sat at his stylist oak desk in his government office calls to his assistant Anthea after sending his brief update to Sherlock

**'Anthea!' **

he calls to the woman sat on the comfortable leather sofa on the other side of the room texting from her blackberry phone. She looks up briefly and then finally responds with a curt

'Sir!'

before quickly clicking send and returning her full attention back to her employer

**'issue a team to track down Miss Alder, I think it is very strange that she has decided to leave so soon after Dr Watson disappearance don't you think?'** he indicates.

Thinking about his question she notes his point before responding with a quick nod and another curt

'sir'

before returning her attention back to her phone and sending the order out.

...

I know chapter this brief, but I think it is important to make sure all is clear on what is happening with the all characters at this point and what they are doing when John first disappears in order to set the mood for later chapters and to give a better picture of how they will react when they start to suspect something has happened to him.

Hope you have enjoyed this so far! xx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 Possessive Masters

John was still asleep when Jim had finally finished his discussion with Sebastian, he didn't mind really as he liked to watch him sleep. Jim had however noticed some brief movements from John whilst he watched him on the screen, he could tell from the tightening of John lips and the sudden occasional thrashing of John's body that John was having what appeared to be a nightmare of some sort. These little subtle movements fascinated Jim because they were almost apart of John and he watched to see more of what made John Watson 'John,' edging closer to the screen he could only watch as the dream must have been becoming more frightening because John appeared to be screaming in terror. Jim however, noticed that there was no sounds coming from the other room but his mouth was open wide (I wonder what you're dreaming about my dear!) Jim wondered as the body on screen continued to thrash eventually causing the sheets to come un-tucked and tangled around the body. It was then and quite suddenly the movements stopped and without warning John sat up ramrod straight and started blinking his eyes rapidly and breathing deeply like someone who had shocked awake.

Jim couldn't tell if John was fully awake or had any awareness of his surrounding at that moment because all he appeared to be doing was sitting there staring straight ahead, taking a few minutes and using the cameras Jim took a moment to search for any threat or PTSD symptoms before he entered the room because he wouldn't like to be attacked when he goes to greet his now awake guest. Noting the small tremors in the left hand Jim logged them to be a small side effect of the drugs currently in John system and the nightmare he had awoken from, stepping away from the screen in edged to the door to the room in which John currently occupied.

John could feel his hands trembling, not sure why or where he was John attempted to focus on the slightly darkened room around him but for some reason his mind was hazy and he just couldn't focus what he did notice was it was rather bare and only a small window probably why the window is so dark he guessed. Now sat up he attempted to move but his legs weren't working and he was all tangled up in a sheet which was now damp and soggy. John then tried to lift his arms but they too were not responding to what he wanted finding himself too weak, so he just found himself sat blinking and staring at the wall. What made it all the worse was he couldn't remember his name or where he was; it was there he could feel it, but it was at the tip of his mind and for some reason whenever he came close to remembering it would slip away again. Taking this as a sign to concentrate on matters at hand like movement and getting his body to work and do what he wanted it to do, his mind and thoughts he could deal with later.

It at that moment John decided to try and swing his legs round and off the bed did he notice the long chain and collar around his neck as it got tangled on his arm as he shifted as well the person watching him from the doorway. Causing him to becomes distracted and still in his weak state John suddenly found himself lurching forward and unable to stop himself nearly found himself going headfirst into the floor, if not for the hands that suddenly braced him and prevented him from doing so. John would have flinched back if he felt he should off been afraid but for some reason he felt nothing only gratitude for the support he was receiving back to the bed. This again struck John's hazy mind as odd considering, however, because he couldn't quite think straight and de didn't know why he should feel that way he shrugged it off instead thanking the man for his help, which strangely received a lusty response of _'my pleasure' _from the man now holding him around his waist causing him to shiver in response.

John couldn't understand what caused him to respond that way or why from the looks he was receiving the man appeared to be enjoying his predicament. Now sat back on the bed and the chain resting on his knees he raised his head to look at the man that had helped him and noticed the man had not taken his eyes away from him once, causing him to now feel vulnerable and confused under the man's gaze. Urging himself to speak John found he was unable to which seem to hint to the gentleman that perhaps he should explain what was happening.

Jim could see in John's eyes the look of confusion and vulnerability, Jim knew this was to be expected because of the drug in his system and was going to use it to his full advantage as John should take what he says as gospel (well if all goes to plan and the drug works as its supposed too) he thought. Taking John's hand in his own now that John was safely sat back on the bed he began his plan to woo John Watson

_'Good evening John'_ using a soft gentle tone,

John looked at him confused taking this as a good sign as John appeared to have no clue to who he was from his responses continued '

_what's wrong my love?_'

indicating to John he was sensing something was wrong

**'John!'** he whispered back to Jim

**'is that my name?'**

Jim pretended to look shocked and hurt

'_yes! It is...what's wrong my love?_' faking fear.

John seeing that Jim's is upset and hurt turns to him and with an apologetic look

**'I…I can't remember I'm sorry!' **

sounding as vulnerable and lost as his words. Secretly smiling inside Jim continues to act the part of being distressed over what he is hearing

_'oh…do you remember who I am'_

Jim pretended to get upset almost in tears acting like he afraid to hear John say no. John looks at the man in front of him and is conflicted because somewhere he can feel a part of him sending him signals warning him away but the more he tries to latch on his feelings the more they flicker away leaving him confused and lost and unable to determine how he feels. Because of this John suddenly finds himself reflecting on the mans is acting towards him and instead of acting of his gut feelings he shrugs them off and instead asks him not to cry and explains he does not hoping that this man will tell him all he needs to know.

Hearing John say those words Jim knew he had won a small battle today, wiping away the fake tears he began his story.

_'Your name is John Hamish Watson Moriaty and I am your husband Jim Moriaty'_ he began

'_We have been married for over a year, I know your confused and I know you're not entirely sure what I telling you is the truth, but to be honest the doctor's told me this was to be expected'_

noticing John had turned his attention to the chain on the collar and had taken in his hand focusing on it like he was about to ask why. Jim continued

_'you were lost John, you were taken from me by another man and it drove me crazy because he kidnapped you and made you forget me John'_

letting go of John and taking the chain in his own hands he continued

_'this is how I had to remind you that you were mine John because after I found you, you kept running away or hurting yourself, so I decided this the only way to keep you safe until I could be sure you wouldn't leave_ _again_'

John looked at him with fear and with disbelief at what the man was telling him. Jim thought carefully about how he would next approach the problem because he wanted John to be compliant rather fight him

'**But why?'**

asked John still confused to why he had been chained up.

_'Because even though your feelings have changed towards me I still love you John and I won't let you go, if this is the only way I can keep you so be it.'_

Now Looking at John with an edge of determination

'_I won't hurt you but this is for your own good and in time I hope you will feel the same'_

he exclaimed standing up and kissing him on his forehead. John knew somewhere deep down he should be screaming about how wrong this was but he couldn't his mind was all jumbled and confused, images kept flashing in and out giving him headaches so when a second man enters the room John doesn't even realise the man had approached him and plunged a needle in his arm until hears Jim thank him and ask him to send someone down to change his bedding and bathe him. John can just about hear Jim talking to him but it's no longer clear and when he commands him to stand up, he doesn't question it, he just does it not understanding why.

Jim smiles at the man in front of him, John was a little too aware before, the memory loss was useful though for later, for implementing a baseline for future brainwashing but this minute John was better compliant, vulnerable and confused which was what he wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 Loving John

It had been a number of days since John saw the strange man who had called himself Jim again (his supposed husband) John thought, John in fact was finding it hard to remember anyone but him because every time John asked for a name from any of his visitors he either never saw them again or Jim would make sure the doctor (as John had come to know him) visited to give him another injection. John hated it when that happened because he always felt sick and confused, he also found that no matter how hard he fought the effects it was impossible to think or control any of his actions, finding himself doing everything he was told to do even if he didn't want to. John wasn't sure how he felt about Jim at times like that, because even though he hated what Jim did to him, he couldn't help but miss him especially his conversations and when he spends time making him feel loved, but to be honest Jim was the only person he was allowed to spend time with or talk to.

When he had asked Jim

'_**why?'**_

in one his more coherent moments Jim had quite forcefully told him the rules of his confinement, one being never to ask anyone any questions only Jim himself and another to follow all instructions, there were so many more but they seemed only immaterial in comparison to the first two . John also remembered when Jim had first warned him of what should happen if he broke any of the rules. John had not taken this to heart at first thinking it to an empty threat brought on by Jim's notable possessiveness of him, it was not until he broke the first rule to many times for Jim's liking, did he experience first-hand 'THE DOCTOR' and his treatment.

Jim was becoming quite tired of John ignoring his rule and talking to people entering his room, John was only to supposed to talk to him no one else he was 'HIS' it was so infuriating that he was even quite tempted to have no one ever enter the room again but that would never work and John would never learn from this. It was at this point Jim remembered how John had reacted after the first time the mind controlling drug had been administered by the doc all those months ago, John had practically thrown up afterwards and begged Jim never to use it again,

_**'I'll be good….please !please! I'll be good I promise'**_ cried John that day.

Jim had actually promised John he wouldn't use it again after the way it had affected John and because his promise had made John smile, but now John was beginning to rebel and though John still had no memory he couldn't allow John too much leeway because he was already pushing the boundaries, it was time to take back control.

Remembering how much John had told him about how he hated not being able to have control over his body and the fact he was able to remember and experience what he had done whilst he was under its power. It was at this moment Jim realised that it was time to introduce this drug back to John not as a permanent solution but to use as a punishment for when he disobeys him, because when John does finally give in he wants him to do it because he wants to not because of some drug. How it was time to have this little discussion with John.

It was not long after this discussion given by Jim about expectations and his disappointment over John and his breaking of the rules had Jim called in the Doctor much to John's fear, this is how John had come to learn the hard way and for the first time of many experience the good doctor's treatment drug as his new punishment for disobeying Jim. John had spent the very evening doing the one thing Jim knew he hated, being commanded and used like a puppet on a string following commands and instructions with no control over his body. He hated it even more now especially because it led to Jim practically instructing him to give him a blowjob and he could do nothing but scream in his head _**'NO'**_ whilst his body did the complete opposite.

John remembered falling to his knees, trying to fight the command he had been given, however, all he feel was the starting of a massive headache splitting his brain and the shame of what he was about to do. Not even able to say 'no' he could only watch as Jim buttoned his pants and opened his zipper pulling John's face closer to his bulge in his trousers.

_'Pull it out John' _

he commanded indicating his erect penis, grabbing John by his hair he positioned his head ready for when John's hands had finished freeing his cock from the confines of his trousers to put in his mouth.

_'Ah! Very good John, now suck me!_'

John sweet wet mouth bobbed up and down over Jim's erect penis whilst he could feel his rising orgasm, (John was good, so good) hearing himself moan at every slurp of John's mouth as he licked and sucked, he could only cried out John's name as he pumped all his juice in to John's open mouth. '_Swallow it!'_ he barked making it clear to John that this was his punishment, to have that taste in his mouth unable to get rid of it, so he would have no choice but to remember this night. John could feel a tear slip from his eye as Jim looked down at him, stroking John's face he moped up the tear on John's cheek with his fingers putting it in his mouth

'_OH! My dear John, so sweet you are'_ he jested,

putting his penis back in his boxers and doing up his pants he left John still kneeling on the floor until the drug wore off, left knowing that even his tears were no longer his own.

It was at that very moment John tried to follow the rules as best he could however sometimes John wondered if Jim had found opportunities to make John fail. Four months on John was currently sat on his double bed reading a book that was given to him by the doctor last time he had visited something he was becoming quite used to, when there was a small knock on the door and a key turning before a small woman entered with a suit in her hands. Turning to acknowledge her presence John stared at her as she preceded to inform him that

'Mr Moriaty will be joining you soon, he has asked that you get dressed into this'

handing him the clothing. John just took the clothes and placed them on the bed and turned to nod his thanks and understanding knowing that Jim couldn't punish him if hadn't actually said a word to her but she already left the room. Picking up the long chain he had become accustomed to wearing, he placed it on the bed to enable himself enough length so he could walk around the small room and gain better access to the en-suite bathroom. Once inside he stripped of his bottoms because Jim had never provided him with a top and stepped into the shower turning it on, he scrubbed his skin and dampened his hair, for some reason he felt it important to make an effort for the man he was meeting soon. Having no razor because Jim wouldn't let him shave himself insisting only Jim could shave him he felt a small amount of stubble rising shrugging he turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and dried himself before returning back into the main bedroom naked.

Grabbing the clothes of the bed he noticed that he had no underwear shrugging if off as there was no point questioning it he quickly got dressed into the Westwood suit as best he could, going back into the bathroom he looked in the mirror to check the collar was still visible through the collar because Jim like the name on the collar to be seen hence the reason he had no tie. (Control issues) John thought as he quickly gave his hair a quick brush returning back into the bedroom to wait for Jim to arrive. He wasn't surprised to see the man already stood by the door joined by his loyal bodyguard Sebastian Moran; (Cameras) John thought he had always suspected something because Jim always seemed to know when to arrive particularly when he wanted to punish John and it was Sebastian who usually helped him to carry the punishment out. Pushing these thoughts away John brushed himself down much to the delight of Jim

'_Oh darling you look delectable'_

he commented earning a grunt from Sebastian, John just smiled and edged towards the door and within Jim's reach

_**'I didn't hear you come in'**_ John returned.

Jim didn't look concerned

'_well I didn't wish to disturb whilst getting ready because you are looking beautiful my dear!'_

Placing his hand on John cheek. John felt himself blushing at the touch he couldn't help it much to Jim's delight, Sebastian knowing Jim was probably going to inspect John before they left the room informed Jim he would wait for him in the other room leaving John to wait for Jim's verdict and for him to inform John of the plans for tonight.

Jim removing his hand from John's cheek quickly gave John a look over before removing the key from the chain around his neck, stepping close he removed the padlock and unthread the chain attached to the collar. Pulling John's shirt collar back around so you could just make out the name on the collar, he took John arm and threaded it in his own,

'_Well my dear, perfect as usual!_' he started

_'tonight how about a trip to the opera and then a meal at your favourite restaurant, Seb will be joining us as usual'_

he finished gesturing to the man stood at the other side of the door. John knew Sebastian would be coming, Sebastian always came out with them it made sure John behaved whilst they were out so he just smiled knowing that that was all he could do

**'sounds good'** allowing Jim to lead him out.

...

Chapter 15 will be up soon ..I know John sounds abit like a wuss at the minute but he is still confused over whats happening to him at the min and his feelings for Jim , will however later start to see a change because as you can see John is finding loopholes in Jim's rules and starting to question things, will also introduce some flashbacks later as well.. Look forward to Sherlock and Mycroft search for John xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 What's this I'm feeling

6 Months….

It had been six months since John had found himself in this room and introduced to Jim Moriaty, John at first had found his imprisonment difficult and frightening it didn't help because he had no memory of whom he was, where he was and how he had come to lose his memory. That was not the only issue he had also been subjected to a number of cruel punishment to ensure his compliancy or has Jim had told him

'_John this is only way to stop you from misbehaving, like a child you must understand that if your naughty you have to be punished ….do as you're told and we will never have to do this again'_

Over the 2 months however, John had noticed that little things were changing, they were only small but noticeable all the same. Firstly John had found Jim had actually started to become more romantic and gentle, bringing gifts and sitting with him talking for hours about unimportant and amusing things rather than his using forceful and cruel methods of intimacy. Jim was still possessive though (nothing changes there) John thought however, he still found himself smiling at that. John had also noticed that Jim had started to leave the chain off his collar after they had been out somewhere, the first time was a few weeks ago when he arrived back from a trip to the theatre. Thinking back to that memory.

**John POV**

John and Jim had just returned from one of their trips out, Sebastian and very quietly disappeared leaving them alone. John could honestly say he had never felt so alive and happy as had he did that night in fact he enjoyed the evening immensely much so that he remembered upon his return giving Jim a grateful kiss and thanking him for his company before slinking over to his bed to remove his jacket. It had been at this point normally Jim would follow him over the bed, help him undress and then reattach the chain on his collar but tonight was different instead Jim just stood at the door looking stunned and appeared intrigued by something, he was rubbing his hand over the place where John had kissed him. John wondering if he was ok, couldn't help but wander back over to the stunned man and place his hand gently on Jim, at first Jim didn't respond to the gentle touch until John called his name

'**Jim'** John asked gently; no response

'**Jim'**

John pushed more forcefully; this produced a small reaction from Jim causing to stir from his thoughts. Stepping into Jim's line of sight he couldn't help but notice the strange look in Jim's mesmerising green eyes.

'_John' _

Jim whispered taking his hand from his own face and now placing it on Johns moving his fingers along John's pressed lips. John went to open his mouth to response and ask Jim if he was ok, because this was strange behaviour for Jim but before he could open his mouth Jim has suddenly pressed his lips on to John's and had begun to intimately kiss him.

That was when it began, John found himself surrendering his mouth to Jim, opening it to allow Jim's tongue access. He could hear Jim groans of pleasure as he surrendered to his administrations. Jim took this as a sign that John was willing to continue, thus he took his hands and began to stroke John's body feelings his strong body under his shirt. Continuing his kisses on John he moved them from his lips and began to kiss John's strong muscular neck, moving to the collar. Touching the collar and seeing the words 'JOHN Moriarty' engraved there on the man he had come to love and own made him more intense and grabbing John by the arms he pushed him back towards the bed, John did not fight him instead responded by moving his arms around Jim's neck pulling his body closer to his own, rubbing his now aroused body against his.

Both men stumbled back and in the end fell onto the bed entangled together, lusty bodies now hot and sweaty. Jim on top of a very aroused John began to pull on John's shirt pulling not caring if it ripped, hearing the popping buttons explode across the room he knew he had succeeded moving on to the next task he began to undo John Pants whilst trying not to come in his pants at hearing John's excited and aroused moans when Jim touched him. Ducking down he gave a quick dirty kiss to the man under him before he pulled away to continue what he was doing he could hear the disappointed sounds as he pulled away.

'_SHHH, shhh'_ he whispered

Taking a breath he continued whilst pulling at the pants sliding them down the legs and off suddenly thrown onto the floor

'_John, I won't be long baby just need to get you ready'_

he quivered admiring the now naked man under him. John responded to the touches with moans and groans

'**Please ...' he begged 'touch me'**

Jim could feel his erection bulging with the groans of pleasure stemming from John.

Slipping of the bed and John, Jim began to remove his own clothes, John watched silently moving his hands to own now pulsing penis, rubbing his hands slowly up and down whilst Jim watched on. Jim gulped the man was beautiful and spread out like a blushing virgin waiting to be pleasured for the first time.

Once he was just as naked as John he moved by to the bed, taking Johns hand he moved them away from John's penis and within an instance wrapped his mouth over it in their place, John felt himself explode with pleasure at the sudden heat around his penis and couldn't help but arch his body

'**oh, Oh, OH!'**

his shouts getting louder with every suck and slurp of Jim mouth, Jim sensing John was close licked and sucked harder bobbing up and down like he was hungry. Each time he took John's penis deeper into his mouth more could he feel the arousal steadily getting thicker and small drops of pre-come were leaking into Jim's mouth. Wanting John to now spill his seed he moved the penis from his mouth and giving it once last lick on the tip knowing John was already on the edge John found himself convulsing in ecstasy spilling his seed into Jim's awaiting mouth.

Seeing John now spent on the bed, he moved back up John's mouth and kissed again allowing John to taste his own seed. Not finished he moved back and pushed John's leg apart; John did not fight and even eager to help by bringing his legs upwards allowing Jim access to his eager hole. Taking a finger he placed in John's mouth and in understanding John wet it with his tongue, after a few seconds he removed it and before placing it in the now accessible hole he looked to John for permission;

'_John I am going to open you up a little, are you sure you want this?'_

Totally aroused, John just nodded before replying

'**Yes…yes please Jim I want you inside me'**

Seeing the unsure looks on Jim's face John grabbed Jim arm

'**Jim I want this'** reassuring him

'**look at me' **getting Jim to look at this face

'**Look at me Jim'** now got his attention

'**I want you to fuck me; I want you to make me whole ...please! I need this'**

Now sure that this was what John wanted he inserted the first finger inside. At first it was uncomfortable and John felt uncomfortable with this weird digit inside him, but it wasn't long before Jim hit his prostate and John screamed in pleasure, seeing this as another sign to continue Jim soon inserted another finger. Slowly scissoring out he opened the hope wider ready to insert a third finder inside, John was obvious the intense pleasure was driving him crazy

'**More please Jim, more'** he repeated on a mantra.

Jim couldn't be more surprised and aroused, feeling that John was prepared and ready he removed his fingers much to John's dismay he quickly spat on his hands and using it to slick up his own penis. Seeing that Jim was getting ready John could feel himself getting anxious and was started to get irritated. Jim quickly catching on moved his penis to the hole rimming it slightly to allow John time to prepare. Moving his lips closer to Jim ear he whispered gently

'_I'm ready John, I am going to push in now'_

he could feel Johns body tremble, continuing

'_I am then going to move slowly at first to give you time to adjust, and then when your whimpering and begging for more, I am going to fuck you hard and fast….I am going to fuck you so hard that you will melt into the mattress and you will feel how pleasurable I make you and you will beg for more'_

It was then Jim without any further warning thrust in, John was warm and tight he could feel the muscles contract around his penis, pulling out slowly he brought him to the edge and thrust back in. John whimpered but not in pain, Jim had hit his prostate and thus John was lost in pleasure, John could only moan as Jim thrust hard and faster each time he heard John until with one final hard push he emptied himself inside John and collapsed onto John's shivering body. John felt exhausted and couldn't move, and instead chose at that moment to close his eyes and except the warmth covering him. Jim looked at the man below eyes closed and obviously asleep with him still inside (when did you become so comfortable with me) he wondered. Slipping himself out of John abused hole he hugged himself close to John and draping himself across closed his own eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing he was feeling something new, happiness.

John remembered waking up next to Jim the next day, his head was lay on Jim chest and Jim arms was wrapped around him like he was protective blanket. John had never felt so safe and he just closed his eyes and returned to sleep remaining in Jim arms for the rest of the day. Jim had in fact refused to do anything staying with John all day in bed.

Back to the present…thinking back when John thought about it, he would say it was that night that changed it all, but it wasn't the only unexpected event, John from then had also had his first inklings of his past. Sometime after sex with Jim John had started having dreams and in most of these dreams were bloody wars, and death but very now again he would dream of a place and a strange man. John wasn't sure these were real or figments of his imagination but they were getting more intense. John was finding himself getting confused because the more time he spent with Jim the more he felt happy and content, though the situation was an unusual one he was happy and he didn't want to lose that, but now these dreams were occurring more and more he knew he would have to deal with them at some point. However, these dreams frightened him because they made feel sad and lonely, but John knew that if they were real they were a part of who he was before; this begs the question would Jim want that John back, John could feel it eating at him more and more. Time to talk to Jim he decided.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 Finding John

Sherlock lay fully clothed on the couch at Baker Street completely exhausted it had been at least 3 months since he had any new leads into John's disappearance, still completely in the dark about what had happened to him, what made it worst was there were no new leads, his biggest clue was on the run and Jim Moriaty was being rather quiet as of late. After Irene quick exit it didn't take long to work out she was somehow involved, which had led to his current trip and recent disappointment. Now being too tired to make it to his room he just slumped on the couch and had remained there for the last 2 days. Trying to find John had been a tiring process when he just about believed he had some solid everything about John's whereabouts someone or something had to go and mess it all up. And his current predicament had come about due to such a moment as that.

It had been 62 hours earlier Sherlock had received a tip off from Mycroft informing him that there had been a sighting of a one Irene Adler in Europe, Sherlock being over enthusiastic as this had been the first time that he come close to having any sighting of her at all or any clue to the location of John whereabouts he had quite literally jumped on the next plane to France where she had been sighted. However, much to his disappointment upon his arrival within minutes Mycroft contacted him to inform him from the moment he had stepped off the plane that she had somehow slipped his men's surveillance of her and once again she was on the run. Sherlock felt it was pointless hanging around and immediately purchased a return ticket and headed back. It was 24 hours later when he finally stepped foot back in Baker Street and he had never felt more disheartened then he did now.

Mrs Hudson aware of Sherlock's return had took it upon herself to prepare some food for the man, noticing lately that Sherlock was losing more and more weight, knowing it was full way to do with John disappearance she could only hope he was found soon. Placing the food on the table near Sherlock she gently prodded him to check he was awake

_'Sherlock dearie, you need to eat'_ taking his silent shrug as a no

_'Please Sherlock, John wouldn't want you to be like this'_ taking a breath

_'John wouldn't want you to waste away'_ she continued when she received no visible response to her first prompt

It wasn't till she was about to leave did she note a sudden change, Sherlock sat up and turned to look at his landlady with sad eyes

_**'I've failed him'**_ he suddenly announced

He felt something dripping down his face, at first he didn't realise until he noted Mrs Hudson face showing sympathy and a caring look, a look he had seen in his mother's face when he was ill or hurt. Taking a hand he rubbed the spot where he could feel the wetness forming, taking his fingers away they were now wet with his tears;

**_'I don't understand'_** looking vulnerable and lost

Mrs Hudson edged closer and sat next to him on the couch

_'You're not supposed to, it's a sign of being human'_ she explained

Sherlock still looked confused, this was an emotion he had never really experienced before and it was horrible.

_**'But why does it have to hurt so much'**_ weeping into his hands

Placing her arms around him she pulled the now weeping man into her arms, whispering hoping somewhere John could hear her pleas

_'John please, come home!'_

**Mrs Hudson POV**

(Oh the poor dear) she couldn't help but fear for the young man could had some to think of as her own son. It had taken a lot of tears and a little bit of manipulation on her part to convince Sherlock to eat and then go to his room and get some sleep. Looking closely at the man as he lay on the bed now finally asleep she wondered if it was a good idea to contact Mycroft and let him know of Sherlock's breakdown since he had left a number for her to ring should there be any issues, stepping out and closing Sherlock's bedroom door she headed downstairs to make that all-important phone call.

Dialling the number on her phone she was then greeted by a female voice

'Good evening Mycroft Holmes office, can I help you?' the voice indicated

_'Yes I would like to speak to Mr Holmes'_

'I'm afraid Mr Holmes is busy at the moment...' she continue 'perhaps you should try again later'

Not liking the tone of the woman Mrs Hudson snipped back

_'Tell Mr Holmes it is about his Brother, and should he wish me to ring back I am sure he would prefer to talk to me now or when I visit him at his little club'_

The woman stuttered down the phone 'I'll put you through now'

Mrs Hudson heard a brief tone before another voice came on the phone

**'Ah Mrs Hudson, how are we these days?'** Mycroft asked

_'I'm fine, but your brother'_

**But before she could finish**

**'I am well aware of brother's condition'** he replied

_'Are you?_' she asked

Mycroft was unsure of how to truly answer that question, he knew Sherlock had been hunting non-stop for some information about John and even had travelling half across the world on a tip. But was there more, from the sound of Mrs Hudson voice and the fact she had even rung this number he suspected there was more.

**'And what of my brother?'** he found himself asking

_'He's sick'_ she pushed

**'No, he isn't Mrs Hudson I would know if he was indeed sick'** he indicated

_'You know damn well that's not what I mean'_ she argued

**Mycroft POV**

Not understanding what she was replying he needed to know more a typical Holmes trait.

**'You're not being clear woman!**' he spoke calmly

Hearing her sigh down the phone he could only gather she was composing herself before telling him everything. Letting her ramble down the phone Mycroft was in fact stunned when she finally finished speaking, he never realised that it had gotten to this stage, Sherlock crying the world must have indeed ended. Knowing that it was at these points that Sherlock turned his attention to his habit he felt it important to warn Mrs Hudson and in fact hope she would take up this special duty of being Sherlock's caretaker until he could solve the source of the problem Finding John Watson.

Letting a now relieved Mrs Hudson go he hung the phone and immediately began his new task of the day stepping up the search John Watson and why he was missing in the first place, laying his suspicions on a one Jim Moriaty all he had to do now was prove it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 Much to do about nothing pt1

For John everything was going well, after John had informed Jim about his dreams, Jim at first had appeared not bothered about the whole thing telling him it was nothing to worry about and apart of the healing process, but more recently Jim had been calling by more. John felt there was nothing wrong that has he enjoyed his company and the sex was fantastic, but here appeared to some intensity in the way he would hold John like he would disappear. Another change that had happened recently was also that Seb (like John had found Seb liked to be called) had been visiting more as well and he was also quite good company and they had become quite good friends to Jim's approval.

It was in fact was of those days in which Jim had been called away on business and Seb was joining John outside in the garden doing a regime of workouts Seb had devised as Jim felt it was important John get his fresh air instead of being cooped up inside, John was still under strict supervision when not in his room but it was a lot better than when he first arrived.

As Seb and John relationship had growth it would be difficult to tell these two men were enemies at one time, now in the garden running through a form of martial art training that Seb had decided to teach John, both men were finding it hard to concentrate at present due to amount of laughing they were doing. They found themselves reminiscing about the previous evening when John had managed to get himself and Jim drunk whilst they were out and the predicament they had left Seb in when he had tried to get them home

'**_I couldn't believe it, I left you too alone for 5 minutes and you somehow managed to get yourself wasted and handcuffed to a lap dancing pole'_** Seb scoffed

John couldn't help but laugh

**_'It wasn't funny, Jim just kept telling me to lighten up, and you would burst out laughing and start singing love struck falling for lamppost at the top of your lungs'_**

John looked at him in bewilderment; to be honest he didn't remember any of it just waking up next to Jim snuggled up to him snoring.

**_'And to make matters worse Jim started to join in, it wasn't even a lamp post'_** he couldn't help but highlight.

John gave him a quick pat on the shoulder,

'Could have been worse mate' was the only words he could provide for that.

Seb smiled, the more time he spent with John Watson the more he couldn't help but like him, at first he was unsure what Jim saw in him and was quite worried on where this relationship was going. But to honest John Watson was like an old army buddy and was good for Jim even though he was still psychotic, but past all that he was going to make damn sure it stayed that way. John seeing the weird look on Seb's face prodded back over

'Seb you ok mate!' he asked

Seb shrugged of the thoughts when he saw John's concerned face,

**_'Yeah, soz John got abit distracted lets back to those exercises we were doing yeah!'_**

John snorted and stood in his stance as he was shown by Seb

'Don't tell me you're still thinking about last night, don't worry mate next time we'll make sure we get to the car before we handcuff ourselves to anything'

Seb just look perplexed before he laughed again and stood in his own stance.

Doing these exercises had become a regular occurrence, Seb would attack John initiating a series of jabs and kicks, and then John would defend himself as best he could with a series of moves Seb had taught him. Seb had in fact found on his first lesson that John even though had problems with his memory had instinctively defended himself effectively and could stand his own, using that as a baseline Seb was able to teach John more effective ways to counterattack and defend and actually found that John was a worthy opponent.

After an hour and half Seb decided to call it a day, John actually appreciated that as he would find it hard sometimes to make decisions like that now, since being with Jim and his supposed accident it was easier to let others take control and so now he had learnt to just do has he was told. Seeing that John was tired he picked up one of the towels from the ground and threw it at John

**_'Here! you did good mate, you're getting better'_** he praised

A heavily sweating John caught it and stood grinning whilst trying to catch his breath, the gold collar reflecting in the sunlight and wetness of his skin, it was an accessory that Seb was getting used to being there, at first it was awkward a strange act of possessiveness on Jim part but now he could see in away why Jim had done It and how it looked so right on the man stood in front of him. John taking the towel and wiped himself down he had actually found himself being impressed on how well he was doing and the praise from Seb only increased that.

'Thanks, I've had a good teacher'

It was at that point he heard

_'Indeed you have Johnny my dear! Marvellous job Seb he looked brilliant' _

his eyes sparkling with mischief staring at John's wet glistering skin, Jim Moriaty was home.

**Seb POV**

Noting Jim appearance back at home the job must of gone well and how he was seeing Jim currently responding to John's body must mean he was wanting something else as well, blushing slightly he edged over to Jim.

**_'Good that you're back boss! John has just finished his basic training what do you think!'_** wanting John to hear.

_'I believe I can only say excellent Seb, but I am having some problems concentrating at the moment' _

Leading his eyes towards John and then towards his obvious erection, Seb ducked away quickly earning a small laugh from John

'And Jim what are you expecting us to do about that' John suddenly hinted for Seb's attention

Taking that as a direct challenge Jim moved closer to the gorgeous man in front of him

_'I'm sure Seb isn't interested in helping you John relieve me of my little problem, shower yes… now' _

Grabbing John by the arm and practically dragging him back into the house leaving a thunderstruck Seb wondering whether he could get through the rest of the day without having the thoughts of what John and Jim were about to do in the shower running through his head.

Taking this a sign to leave them to it, Seb headed for a shower himself and to get ready for his work scheduled for the day.

**John and Jim POV**

Jim had practically dragged John into the house, pulling him in the bedroom he began to strip John out of his sweats until he was naked but for his gold collar then running his hands up and down the body he couldn't help but edge in and lick John bare chest with tongue

'_God I can taste you John, you taste so sweet'_

John moaned in delight, he had never felt so turned on as he felt in this moment, grabbing Jim he began to strip him as well

'Jim you're too dressed for a shower' hinting his need to Jim to also be naked, Jim grinned and let John undress him whilst he groped John's penis. John grasped

'Jim ….please I won't last, if you want this shower then groping me isn't going to help' he suggested.

Taking the hint he took his hand away from John's now erect leaking penis and stripped of the rest of his clothes before heading into the bathroom with John not far behind. Turning on the shower he allowed it to get hot before grabbing John and pushing John in the shower and under the running water. Giving John a few moments to soak he couldn't help but watch him, feeling himself become more aroused as John's skin was now glistering under the water, taking the soap from the side he then joined John under the spray of water. Taking the soap he began to rub it into John's skin whilst he was doing this John was returning Jim's touch by rubbing his hands up and down his thighs and over his groin area earning little grasps of approval. Having had enough of the foreplay, Jim grabbed John and turned him to face the wall pushing him against it rubbing his hands against his firm arse. John was getting off this and was finding it hard to withstand his feeling of pleasure he was getting from Jim being in Control

'Jim please'

Taking this as a sign, Jim took the soap and used it to slick john arsehole not even bothering to prepare John any further he began to line himself up, he wanted to fuck him and fuck him NOW, his mind was screaming. Knowing that Jim was doing something behind him only made John more excited, he had a feeling Jim wanted to fuck him raw, and he wasn't complaining. Waiting for Jim to finish cleaning him with the soap it was then he felt something big pushing into his hole and it definitely wasn't a finger, suddenly the pressure increased and he was breached

'Oh my god!' he heard himself shout

As Jim pushed in, taking a second for John to accommodate for his size he pulled back and plunged back in earning another shout obviously hitting John's prostate straight away, Jim continued to do this a few times before he set a steady pace of roughly thrusting into John against the wall grabbing and pressing his hands into John's hips bruising them whilst John just steadied himself the best he could against the onslaught. It was at this point John felt Jim angle change and he was being pushed upwards onto his tiptoes, with nothing to hold on to John could only hope he didn't fall trusting Jim to keep them steady, John never felt so full another sharp thrust caused him to orgasm spurting his semen onto the shower wall, a few seconds later he felt Jim release his own inside of him. Thinking that Jim was finished when he suddenly pulled out he relaxed slightly however Jim just turned him and smashing his lips on to his and pushed John back into the wall he lifted John leg around his waist using his hand he guided his penis back to John's hole, John could only allow Jim to do what he wanted holding on tightly to Jim's shoulders, pushing back in Jim was back inside John's abused hole thrusting at a steady pace Jim semen slicking him up and taking away the burn, whilst John groaned and took it, taking John other leg he pulled it around the waist so he was completely holding John up on his own against the wall of the shower, thrusting deep hearing John cry out in pain and pleasure and God he wanted more. It was at this point John orgasmed again but that wasn't enough

'Jim I COMING, I'M COMING' John screamed as he released another load onto Jim stomach

But Jim continued to fuck him still at a steady place, John could only take it and hope to god it didn't kill him. Seeing the ecstasy on John's face only made it worse for Jim because even though he has shot another load into John he could feel himself getting hard again, this thus led to him picking John up and carrying him out the shower and on to the bed into bedroom with his penis still inside, as soon as he hit the bed he continued thrusting pushing John legs apart of wide as they would go and pushing deeper and deeper, John couldn't keep quiet he was screaming in ecstasy and it was at this point Jim release one last load before he collapsed on John exhausted. John was unable to speak he has lost his ability from the shouting earlier. Not wanting to leave John body he moved John into a position where he could keep his penis inside, John just closed his eyes and stroked Jim head in understanding leaving him to sleep off whatever was going on in his mind.

….

Hi guys I am going to continue this on, just want to get it on for now and then see how it goes xxxx call it part 1


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 Much to do about nothing pt2

It was much later in the evening when Jim was awoken by a very loud and quivering John screaming in a waking nightmare. Concerned Jim slid very gently out of John and tried to very gently nudge John in attempt to wake him but instead he found himself being knocked onto the floor sporting a bad eye whilst a very scary John was crouched in a defensive stance on the bed his eyes blank and his face distorted in pain and anguish.

It was at this point Sebastian rushed into the room, he must have heard the commotion and rushed to his boss's defence, but what he saw was not what he expected.

'**Boss you ok, what's going on'** rushing over to check Jim was ok

Barely noting his boss was practically naked he was more focused on Jim's face immediately noticing the bruising around his eye, now furious that someone would hurt Jim he immediately turned his anger to the only other person in the room with intent to take his revenge and to get rid of his guilt in allowing this man to manipulate him into trusting him with Jim. Quickly realising Sebastian's intention and fury written all over his face (he's never been able to control himself) Jim thought as he grabbed him gently and pulled him back towards him knowing that Sebastian hadn't noticed that John hadn't moved or was even aware they were in the room with him

'_Seb no,_' getting up slowly and pointing in the direction of the man on the bed

'_It's not his fault…see' _

Sebastian turned to look and understood, John eyes were blank almost whited out

'**What happened?**'

Helping Jim to stay steady on his feet, once happy he was ok passed him some clothing from the nearby chair to slip on,

'_I don't know! But whatever it is he's in pain and it's caused his mind to shut down and go down into defensive mode…hence the reason why he struck out'_ Jim suggested.

'Should I get a sedative' asked Sebastian

Jim shook his head, 'no I don't think that would be a good idea I think we need to pull him out normally' suggested Jim

'If we drug him it might cause problems later especially since we don't know what brought it on.'

Sebastian took note of Jim's worried look and calmed slightly (it won't help Jim to be all stressed out) he said to himself. Sebastian took note of the man on the bed and how he was placed, observing his body language and facial expressions to get some indication of what it could be that set him off and turned to Jim.

'**Jim from what I can see, he holding his shoulder so he appears to be in some pain'**

Pointing out his observation to Jim, Jim looked closer

'_Ah, yes he can see it now'_

'_Could be having flashbacks of his time in Iraq'_ asked Jim

'**Is that when he got the injury?'** Sebastian asked indicating to the scar on the shoulder

'_Yes from the file and background check, he was shot at close point range whilst trying to save another injured soldier'_

Now stepping closer to his John, John hadn't even moved

'**From the looks of it boss he is asleep, did he say anything'**

Jim looked anxious,

'_Yes'_ not wanting to go any further into it

Sebastian expected an answer but from the looks of wasn't going to get one

'**Look boss'** seeing the look on his face pushed on

'**We need to discuss this, think about it, whatever he said could have some bearing on what's happening now'**

Jim didn't like this discussion one bit but Seb was right

'_He called out Holmes name and said then shouted no._' Trying to understand what that meant.

Then it suddenly hit him

'_The pool,'_ smacking his hand on his head _'stupid, so stupid' _he continued

Sebastian looked confused at Jim behaviour and started to become worried that his boss had finally lost the rest of his sanity, as he approached Jim to stop him hitting himself he heard Jim

'_from my time observing John and Sherlock, John hadn't really been in any danger or suffered any injuries other than at the pool, I remember John was hospitalised was over a month and Sherlock only suffered cuts and bruises because John had managed to push him out the way, the idiot'_ smiling to himself thinking about John's heroic's.

'_It's all I can think off that involves Holmes'_ he continued.

(This complicates things), he thought. This meant that John was starting to remember and this also meant things were going to change, but first things first dealing with John current problem. Staying calm as possible, Jim stepped closer indicating to Sebastian to stand at the other side of John, then gently he grabbed John by the arm instructing Sebastian to do the same with the other. After a few seconds John began to struggle, keeping a firm hand on his arms Jim began to slowly call out to John.

'_John come on baby!_' he called

'_You need to wake up, come on your safe now'_ gently moving his other hand to John's face. There was a slight flicker in John eyes like he was trying to wake up. Jim continued to gently call him hoping that soon John would come round.

**Seb POV **

Sebastian could only watch Jim try and bring John Watson back to him, wherever he was at the moment he appeared lost and in pain, he was angry but no longer at the man he was currently restraining. John Watson was indeed a strong and brave man and if they had met in another life he would have believed they would have been good friends from the start and maybe things would have been different for himself. No longer thinking of the past he could only think about the future and how John Watson had become a big part of it. Jim was his family and now John was as well and he was going to make sure this family stayed together. He could see Jim was upset that John was starting to remember, he was going to get Jim through this and hopefully if John did remember he would stay because Jim loved him, as much as he appeared insane he did love John, whereas Sherlock abandoned him as soon as someone else came along.

Sebastian did feel a little guilty over his part in this scheme now he had come to know John but somehow knowing that he had in fact properly saved the man from being abused even more by someone who was just going to throw him away when he no longer had any use of him only made him more determined to see both Jim and John happy even if he had to make John see it. (At least Jim does have genuine feelings for John as strange as he shows them) thinking back to when John originally arrived at the house and how Jim was with John compared to now.

It was at this moment Sebastian Moran realised, things were about to change with John now starting to remember (what was Jim going to do now) he wondered. As much as Jim was good at planning this aspect of the original plan had never been really thought through, thinking about it because the drugs appeared to be doing their job and John had actually started to adapt to his captivity, Himself and Jim had never discussed what they would do in this situation. It was because of this Sebastian started his own plotting…

**Jim POV**

John appeared a lot calmer now he was afraid and at one point he appeared to look at me with fear before he apologise and kissed me. Knowing this was probably due his flashback of the pool incident I couldn't blame him, but Jim knew John had probably not worked it out yet that it was him that reason behind the nightmare in the first place.

Gently stroking the now asleep man, Jim had covered him with the blanket on the bed and was holding him in his arms. Jim was quite disturbed with what he was feeling, he had this thawing feeling in his gut and he felt sick, he remember his mother describing this feeling to him once (what did she call it) he asked himself, (oh yeah! guilt) he remembered. This confused him why would he feel guilty, looking over to Sebastian who was still sat in the chair nearby lost in thought (I'm going to ask Seb why I'm feeling this way) he thought, but Jim knew currently this was not a good time as Seb was still protective mode due to John unpredictable behaviour. Jim knew Seb wasn't blaming John it was more to make sure Jim was ok and John didn't hurt himself, which Jim appreciated, but these new feelings were not helping and he needed to understand he wasn't good at emotions, killing someone or planning a crime that was different. As he pulled himself from under the sleeping man that now looking so vulnerable but relaxed, he brushed his hair from his face before calling to Seb

'Seb, he's ok now but hmmm I think we need to talk not here though ok! Let the man rest'

Nodding his understanding Seb stood and followed Jim out of the room.

Next chapter Jim gets in touch with his emotions

Is Jim changing for the better, and now John is starting to remember will his feelings for the man he has some to love change.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 Hello my dear!

After nearly 9 months of relying on Mycroft's useless Intel Sherlock had finally had enough and had decided that he had to find John his way. Over the last few weeks Sherlock had a number of informants throughout London tracking down any clues into Irene's or John disappearance and sometimes he struck lucky only to have his hopes dashed.

He was however getting closer to the elusive Irene, he was currently on a train heading into oxford where he had received information that a woman fitting Irene's description that taken up residence in an apartment recently just having returned from a trip to Italy. Sherlock knew this was his last chance to catch up this woman and finally learn where John was, so purchasing a ticket he headed to oxford and had his informant keep him updated of any change.

Over the last few weeks Sherlock had come to suspect more and more that this was something to do with Moriaty, little things seem to point to him, but he had to be sure and since he still had no idea where Moriaty was or what he was up too as he had been extremely quiet lately, no taunting or puzzles for Sherlock to solve. However, it had also been brought to his attention of a number reports of a man fitting John's description being seen in areas of London with an unknown male having dinner or at the theatre however, whenever Sherlock had investigated these claims further there had been no evidence or witnesses and when he showed a photograph no one ever recognised the photo shown. This led Sherlock to believe that John would have been located a lot sooner if there wasn't something more to his disappearance.

Now pulling into the station he pulled his mobile out of his coat pocket and texted his informant for an update informing them of his arrival now into Oxford. Within minutes his phone chimed the response;

'_In apartment now currently with male guest however, suspects nothing of your arrival. Apartment 301 Remington Street'_

Closing his phone he headed onto main road and called a cab, quickly getting into the next cab that pulled up he gave the address.

It didn't take long to arrive at the location, paying the cab driver he got out and headed over to the main entrance of a very high class building. Peering inside he noticed the reception was manned (this is going to be a pain) he thought. Taking himself out of view he took a few moments to think of a distraction. Taking a deep breath and fishing out one of the many ID'S he had managed to borrow (as he had come to call it) he entered the building an approached the desk.

'**Good afternoon'** he announced cheerily to the old man behind the desk

'_**Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?'**_

Showing him the security ID he had borrowed from Mycroft on his last visit he continued

'**I am just doing a quick security check in of the building in the area, we have reason to suspect a number of your residents have been targeted for a series of thefts I was just wondering if I could have a look around and make sure there is nothing out of the ordinary, I promise it won't take long and there is no need to alarm anyone'**

Seeing the man looked a little anxious over the remark about theft he decided to quickly relieve that anxiety before he warned people of his presence

'**No need to worry, like I was saying it is just a precaution nothing more'**

Looking more relieved

'_**Sure, sure lifts just by the doors'**_

Quickly making his exit before the man could question him further he headed to the lifts noting that location of the apartment was somewhere on the third floor from the sign as he passed.

….

Arriving on the third floor he slipped out of the lift and followed the corridor round to the left note of the numbers of the doors as he passed

'**321, 320, 319, 316, 312, 307'** Sherlock counted as he walked pass each door.

'**306, 305,302' ..'301'** he now announced with anticipation.

Taking a moment to prepare himself for what was on the other side of the door, he knocked and waited for the door to open. Within a few moments he heard a very feminine voice call

'_Won't be a minute'_ in response to his second series of knocks.

The door opened, there she was stood in front of him Irene Adler 'the woman' she hadn't noticed it was Sherlock as she was still currently looking downwards and not directly at his face.

'**Hello Irene,'** she heard him speak

Looking upwards her face turned to fear and she tried to close the door but Sherlock foot slipped in and prevented her from doing so. Stepping back she stuttered

'_Sherlock, I….' _

The fear prevented her from speaking out, Sherlock grabbed her arms to prevent her from moving away she squeaked. It was at this moment the man that his informant had warned him about entered the room from the bedroom

'Irene …I was waiting…'

suddenly cutting himself off when noticing Sherlock and his current predicament he decided to intervene to Sherlock's annoyance.

The man did not appear to care who Sherlock was, only was it looked like he was doing holding a woman against her will and thus charged straight at him. Briefly letting Irene go to deal with his current attacker Sherlock moved out of the way and threw the man into the nearest wall knocking him unconscious

'**Well that was pointless'** he indicated to an now empty room

It was this point he realise Irene had used this brief distraction as an opportunity to escape, heading to the now open apartment door he headed out into the main corridor, knowing that the only exit was the way he came in he ran briskly down the corridor back towards the lift where he caught a glance of Irene heading through the door to the stairway. Increasing his speed he followed.

'**Irene, give it up, I only want information'** he called hoping she would stop

Listening to the clicking of heels continuing downwards, he was getting annoyed

'**Irene god damn it, stop now or SO HELP ME!'** he screamed

There seemed to be a brief indecision as she had appeared to slow down suddenly Sherlock heard Irene's Voice from below him

'_I never meant to hurt you Sherlock' _

After a brief silence

'_He would have killed me if I haven't done what he said' 'I'm sorry' _

She then picked up speed and carried on her descend

'**Who? Who would kill you?'** Sherlock shouted down

Knowing now Irene was scared of something other than himself he quickly made a quick call to his informant hoping they were still nearby, much to his relief his man was just outside and would be waiting at the exit of the stairs where Irene was now headed. It just after that he heard a screech and Irene

'_Let me go…please. Please'_

Sherlock knew his man had her, slowing down and taking a breath he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and exited the back of the building only now to view a very panicky Irene being restrained.

…

'_SHERLOCK, PLEASE'_ she screeched seeing a very annoyed Sherlock.

Sherlock could tell this wasn't the Irene he knew, she was now a lot more paranoid, constantly looking over her shoulder from his observation now he could tell she was looking for someone like she wasn't going to be alive in the next minute. It was not hard to notice the other little mannerisms, this woman was afraid, whatever had happened to cause her to run all those months ago must have really affected her.

Approaching her he made her aware of his presence

'**Irene, I'm not interested in you, I told you tell me what I need to know and you can go' **

She looked at him unsure still of his intentions

'_Sherlock I can't he'll kill me he's probably watching me now….that's why I ran'_ she indicated.

Not caring any more of her feelings he grabbed her roughly relieving his informant with a grateful glance, taking this as instructions to leave he left a very agitated Sherlock questioning the woman;

'**I don't care, where's John?'** in asked in anger

She looked at him in genuine confusion

'_I don't know …what?'_ looking at him

'**Don't give me that, you disappeared straight after John disappeared, you're involved I know it…. Where is he?'** shaking her roughly.

…

Irene had never seen Sherlock like this before, she was frightened and at this moment on time reminded her very much of another genius. That was why she ran, but now he had caught her, he wasn't interested in revenge but John, she has no idea about what happened to John, why would she.

'_I don't know anything about John'_ she explained

'_I was only told to distract you and make sure you and Dr Watson were…well you know'_ she finished.

Sherlock did know, he remembered John's face when he asked him to leave. But why?

'**Why was it so important to make sure John left Baker Street and why did he want me distracted'**

'_I don't know, he wouldn't tell me'_

'**you mean Moriaty'** he clarified.

'_Yes'_ she admitted

'_He made it very clear to seduce you and make sure that I push for Dr Watson to leave baker street , he never stated what he wanted or why he needed John out of the way, he did make it what would happen should I fail'_ she indicated.

Sherlock was confused

'_He did appear rather fixated Sherlock'_ removing his hands

'**Fixated in what?**' he asked

'_In Dr Watson, he was practically murderous when I flirted with him'_ highlighting it like it was an important revelation.

Sherlock stood looking at her stunned, then it hit him (the reason he was being distracted to make John vulnerable so Moriaty could snatch him, but again why? And if he has got him why hasn't he taunted Sherlock with the fact, what is so important about John) he thought to himself not quite understanding all that she was suggesting.

'_I'm not sure what he will do to me now, if he catches up with me'_ she indicated concerned for her own safety.

'**Where is Moriaty now?'** back to business.

'_He won't be there Sherlock, he would have moved on and if he knows you have found me he definitely won't be there now'_ she suggests

'**I don't care, tell me where is he?'**

Sighing she gives him the address and moves away now knowing he is no longer interested in her.

'_Sherlock, I am sorry..I didn't know' _

Leaving the man alone to his thoughts, she quickly disappears into the backalley, Sherlock no longer interested in her, takes out his phone and texts Mycroft the location of Moriaty's supposed last location. A quick chime later

_**Sweeper team on way will keep updated. M.**_

Sorry guys promised more Jim this chapter just needed to get in where Sherlock is up to though this will link into next chapter. Sorry!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 Here come the Holmes boys!

Jim slumped down in his chair in his office he needed to be somewhere a little further away from John to have this conversation with Sebastian, any noises from John's room would just distract him.

Sebastian could see that Jim was exhausted, John's little episode must have taken lots from him, especially since the man had never dealt with sort of stuff before. It was also very clear that Jim wanted to talk to him about this. Preparing himself for the inevitable discussion he sat down opposite him.

'_Seb, I want to ask you something'_ sounding unsure of himself

Sebastian sat in silence and let him take his time; he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

'_I am feeling something and I am not sure what it is, it isn't like when I robbed the back of England or when I killed that man for staring at me, you know?'_

Sebastian nodded and listened intently waiting for him to get to the point

'_I feel I don't know how to describe it…'_ looking for the words

Sebastian deciding to help him out by finishing the sentence

'**Sick,'**

'_What? Sebastian if this conversation is too much for you I will...'_

But before he could finish

'**No boss you feel sick that is the word you're looking for'** now looking at a very confused Jim. Taking this as a sign to continue

'**You feel horrible, sick even you can't understand why but when you think about it more or anything to do with what is making you feel this way the feeling gets worse'**

'_Seb you're not making sense, your idiocy is taking over again'_

Sebastian was getting frustrated thus direct honestly was probably the best approach

'**You're in love boss, the feelings are that of love and guilt because you love John and you leave guilty about his current health'** (there) he thought to himself (I've said it)

Now looking at a very crazy looking Jim he was beginning to doubt is insincerity. But before he or Jim could battle it out one of Jim many other minions ran into the room without warning, Jim was about to contemplate shooting the man but it appears his outburst might be enough to save him

'_**Boss, the Holmes brothers have been spotted 2 miles from this location and heading this way with armed escort, according to our sources a miss Alder was spotted talking to Sherlock Holmes, we suspect she has given up our location.' **_

Jim was furious,

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_' he kept repeating

'_I knew I should have killed her'_ he admitted

Sebastian would have laughed if the situation hadn't been serious.

'_Get the car ready Seb, now listen carefully and don't argue with me' _

Before Sebastian could argue or question him he continued

'_Take John away from here and take care of him until I meet with you later, I want you to take him to my winter home, it might be best to sedate him at the moment because of his current state of mind, explain that to him before you do it though and Seb if he asks you questions be honest with him. As soon as I have dealt with Holmes I will join you'_

Sebastian wanted to argue but he knew Jim wouldn't listen and he have much time getting up he went to leave the room, but as he opened the door to go Jim called to him

'_And Seb you're right I do love him, more than my own life so please take care of him I would truly lose what is left of my sanity if he was taken from me, now go Holmes will be here soon' _

Sebastian could hear the truth when he heard it, hurrying out the room he grabbed one of his men and headed straight to John trying not to worry about his own bosses' health and escape route.

Once Sebastian left Jim prepared for his little chat with the Holmes boys when they arrived, his plan was simple taunt, trap, kill a few good men and escape all with the knowledge that John is safe, Sherlock will be taken out the equation for a few months if he died that would be unfortunate but ok, and he had gotten a little payback on Mycroft (god that man is annoying and getting one over on him is always fun) and satisfying his urge to kill something, overall a good plan. He had a car stashed ready and a nice little bomb ready to explode and destroy all evidence now all he had to do was wait (might as well have a cup of tea and get comfortable) he thought.

…..

Sebastian entered John's room he was still asleep, hopefully the man would disturb when he gave the sedative which would mean he wouldn't have to explain what was happening and he wouldn't fight him should he find out about Jim's decision to stay behind. John wasn't stupid as Jim and John had become closer Jim had told John everything about his life and how he and he was a criminal underworld boss, John had taken it surprisingly well and had actually told Jim, which made Sebastian laugh

'Why am I not surprised'

earning him a very erotic kiss from Jim, Sebastian couldn't help but blush thinking about it and he wasn't gay but he could of quite happily become gay for a kiss like that. Shrugging it off he approached the bed and noted John hadn't disturbed or even noticed his presence sitting on the edge of the bed he took the sedative from his companions hand and gently took John arm in his hand. He heard a small moan and John eyes blinkered open

'Jim' he asked groggily

'**No, Jim's busy John'** he replied gently

Seeing John was still unwell he explained to him what he was about to do

'**John we're going on trip, I am going to give you something to help you sleep because you're not well and it's going to be a long trip.' **

'Where's Jim?'

John asked now getting a little distressed realising that something must be wrong because Jim was nowhere to be seen.

Seeing John's distress he knew he had to be honest

'**John you need to listen to me we've not got much time. Jim enemies are on his doorstep he has asked me to get you away from here safely he loves you John but he can't deal with them until he knows your safe.**'

John tried to cut in but Sebastian cut in first

'**John he will be fine, John I'm going to give you this and then were leaving, ok' asking for clarification that he understood.**

'Yes' offering his arm to Sebastian.

Injecting the sedative into his arm, John could feel it starting to work he started to sleep sleepy and his eyes started to drift closed Sebastian seeing John drifting off he gently helped his head back down on to the pillow. Now seeing he was asleep and checking his pulse was strong he covered his body with a blanket before lifting the now asleep man and the most important thing in the world at this moment in time into his arms.

'**Open the door and go ahead tell the driver I will there in 5 minutes make sure the passage ahead is clear. This is the most important package at the moment so we need to make sure it arrives in one piece do you understand me'**

'_Yes sir'_ his man replied hurrying out the door.

Following behind he pulled the older man to his chest making sure the blanket covered his modesty; he then headed quickly in the direction of the car. The path was clear but suddenly he could hear explosions behind him (so they're here) he thought to himself. Quickly picking up the pace he moved down the stairs into the basement, he could hear gunfire upstairs ignoring his fears for Jim he moved through the slightly dark room and walked towards the small door at the back of the room. Jim had found these rooms years ago and had set it up to be an escape route should anything like this happen. Watching he didn't injury John on any of the junk that had been dumped down there he assessed John's condition before heading to the door. Once he was there he put John down gently making sure he was away from anything that would fall on him or injury him noting that the room was shaking due to the events happening above him. Now certain John was ok he approached the door and took hold of the lever nearby, pulling it down the door opened and he could see a long deserted corridor and a light at the end. Turning back to John he gathered him up and headed down the corridor towards the light, it didn't take long to reach the end where he found himself outside and a black 4x4 sat just at the side a driver waiting.

The driver seeing Sebastian exit the secret entrance he had been shown when he first arrived in Mr Moriaty's employment scampered out the car and headed to the passenger door seeing Mr Moriaty's lover in his arms. Not saying anything he waited till Mr Moran placed the man gently in the car and covered him with the blanket before returning back to the driver's seat and awaiting Mr Moran's instructions

'**Take us to Mr Moriaty's private Jet, I want you to avoid any police or anyone that will ask questions do you understand me'**

Receiving no response annoyed him; he needed clarification that he understood he would not tolerate failure

'**DO YOU UNDERSTAND'**

The more forceful demand frightened the driver into responding

'Yes, yes sir' he replied starting the car and driving away.

Sebastian turning to see the house behind him noticed a figure step of out of the building staring at the car, not taking much more thought of it he turned his attention back to the plan at hand and getting to the airport.

…...

Back at the house Jim could hear and feel the gunfire and explosions rocking the house, everything was ready all now it was time for the confrontation. He didn't have to wait long before a very flustered Mycroft Holmes entered the room.

'**Good evening Mr Moriaty'** he spoke in a very out of breath tone.

'_Ah Mycroft Holmes, we meet again'_ he highlighted '_how's the diet?_' (Might as well be polite) he thought as he giggled at Mycroft's annoyed face.

Mycroft approached Jim who continued to sit in his chair like nothing was happening and the whole situation was normal.

'_What can I do for you Mr Holmes?_' he couldn't help but ask, he knew very well what this was about, but he wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

'**You know very well why I am here'** he suggested

Shrugging he smiled and got up out of his chair and stepped around his desk, his sudden movement caused all Mycroft's men to point their guns at him with attitude.

'_Well, that uncalled for'_ he tutted stopping still.

Mycroft couldn't tell if the man was messing with him or actually being sincere, Jim Moriaty had always been unpredictable hence the extra precautions. Stepping closer he asked

'**Where is Dr Watson?'**

'_Who?'_ asked Jim playfully

'**Don't play games with me Mr Moriaty, I'm not a fool'** he highlighted

'_And you're brother,…where is he?_' he couldn't help but dig.

Mycroft was furious (how dare he) he thought trying not to show his annoyance he replied

'**None of your concern, I sure he will show himself in all due time'**

Like a sudden invitation, Sherlock came crashing into the room like a madman

'_**Where is he?'**_ seeing Moriaty in front of him

Moriaty flashed him a creepy grin

'_Where who my dear Sherlock, you brother also seems to think I have someone here'_

'_**Enough with the games'**_ Sherlock's shouts

'_But games are my forte'_ he giggles manically.

Sherlock grabs Jim by the collar pulling him so they face to face Jim smiling at him all the way much to Mycroft annoyance.

'_**I searched the house and I found your escape route there was a car leaving the house as I got there, was John in it?, cause he isn't here'**_ he indicated getting more and more worked up shaking Moriaty.

'**Sherlock stop'** Mycroft shouts to him '**let him go'**

'_**but he knows where John is?'**_ like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

'_**Sherlock contain yourself, Mr Moriaty will tell us everything in all due time'**_ he indicated.

'_You seem to think so'_ Jim couldn't help but chip in, turning his back to them.

What they didn't realise was that Jim had a detonation device in his hand and was moving away from the Holmes's and was trying very hard to sure they didn't notice anything suspicious. Turning his head briefly still answering there questions without giving direct and obvious answers he surveyed the room checking everything where they were supposed to be before he pressed the button, everything was going according to plan.

Taking a spot behind his desk he turned to both the men before him who were now stood side by side (perfect) he thought.

'_And why do you think I would have your daring Dr Watson here what is your evidence?'_ he asked

'_**I just know and I hope for your sake he is in perfect health or I swear to God, nothing on earth will stop me from' **_

'_From what?'_ Jim interrupted

Jim now was actually angry with Sherlock, it was a game at first but now Sherlock was acting like he did actually care about John, when he knew for a fact Sherlock was incapable of it he proved that when he dumped John like a bad habit when Irene was on the scene. Knowing now all he wanted to do was hurt Sherlock he decided to hit him where it hurt, the truth.

'_Well, what can I say you've caught me'_ seeing the reaction on Sherlock's face.

'_But Sherlock why care now, you didn't when it mattered!' _

Seeing the hurt on Sherlock's face made the comment worth it. It appeared it was Mycroft's turn

'**Enough, you're coming with us and then you will tell where Dr Watson is' **

'_Still bailing him out I see, and the answer to your little demand is no I am not coming with you'_ answered Jim

'_In fact I have somewhere to be with someone very important to me'_ directing his attention to Sherlock.

Sherlock knew full well who Moriaty was indicating

'_**John will never'**_ not completing what he was about to say instead finishing with

'_**I will find him and bring him home, he's mine'**_

Jim smiled _'No Sherlock, He's mine' _pressing the button.

Sherlock and Mycroft suddenly seeing the device in his hand responded too late,

'**Evacuate the room' **barked Mycroft,

but it was too late, like it was too late to notice the device in his hand or the small bomb devices attached above them on the ceiling it was not until they all had been triggered and the ceiling collapsing on them could they say they had been tricked.

Looking at the Holmes brothers and their unconscious men littered all over the room now covered in the collapsed ceiling made him happy. Moving to leave he noticed that only Sherlock was conscious and was trying to move the rubble of him but due to it being heavy weight he was pinned, approaching he could hear Sherlock attempting to wake his brother to help him

'_**Mycroft, come on wake up' **_

bending down he observed the blood stained faces of Sherlock and Mycroft and memorised them for another day, noting that Sherlock had shifted to look at him as he approached, Jim heard him whisper

'_**Finish it then.' **_

'_No Sherlock that would be too easy, but I will leave you with this after thought you should have taken care of him better, and now this is the price you have to pay. John will be well taken care of I've come care for him deeply so don't think you will get him back, he's mine now. Get used to disappointment'_ getting back up and leaving a hoarse Sherlock calling to him

'_**Moriaty, No….Moriaty please… give him back.' **_

Hearing Sherlock voice dwindling in the distance knowing that will pain him more then death he headed out of the building and towards his own ride in hopes he could still catch John's plane, if not he couldn't wait until he saw John again in Switzerland.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 Sweet dreams and marriage proposals

Jim sat on the plane staring out of the window, he couldn't help smiling at his accomplishment whilst enjoying the best 1ST class had to offer, the Holmes brothers were indisposed and HIS John was safe and sound awaiting him in Switzerland things couldn't be better. Jim was happy he could honestly say that he had never truly felt like this it was all coming together, the more he thought about it the more he wanted to make it official he needed to make John HIS officially. But to do this, he would have to admit his feelings to John; the marriage bit would be easy obviously, filling in the bit about not being already married not so easy but he wouldn't let a simple matter like that thwart his efforts to marry the man he loved.

Jim took the small black velvet box from his pocket and opened it; it was a rare 12th century diamond encrusted ring that he had stolen a few months specifically for this occasion what had caught his eye was the inscription inside **'****Is thu m'annsachd'. (Thou art my most beloved)****. **Jim smiles remembering when he had come across the ring, he first spotted it online for an upcoming auction, the ring had caught his eye because unique just like his John. Jim had researched the history of the ring and discovered its origins from Scotland and that it had been given to a young boy from a local village that had caught the favour of a young noble lord, what Jim discovered was a secret love between two men in a time where such things were impossible, that lasted until the young boy died due to a long lasting illness some years later, the other man who the ring belonged to being so devastated by his death refused to marry and died some time later leaving his family without a living heir. Jim found himself captivated by the story and wanted the ring for himself, a perfect symbol of his own love for John something he had found so hard to understand until now.

Putting his ring back in his pocket for safe keeping he closed his eyes and for the first time in many years dreamt sweet dreams instead of those filled with chaos and blood.

…..

Meanwhile somewhere in Switzerland….

Sebastian checked on John he still appeared to be asleep from when he placed him in the bedroom earlier, wandering close to the double bed he noted the appearance of the man lay before him, the small amount of light reflecting upon his handsome and rugged face lay bare his vulnerability for all to see, Sebastian now understood why this man needed to be cared for. Noticing that John was shivering he pulled the quilt up over the sleeping man's shoulders and hoped that Jim was ok and would get here soon John needed him (hell! I need him) he admitted to himself. Jim has saved him from prison which in the end would have resulted in suicide! He had given him something to live for, a family in a way, a rather dis-functioning one but a family none the same.

Checking John didn't need anything else he turned and left the room but not before ordering one his many minions to get some water and a snack and deliver it to John's room for when he woke up, he also informed them to notify him upon John waking up. Taking this opportunity to get some work done and catch up on the backlog of contracts they had obtained in the last few months Sebastian kicked back his worry for his boss and concentrated on the future and keeping the clients happy, Jim would get a message to him somehow for now making sure business carries on has usual and caring for John were the top of his priorities.

Sorry guys he had taken so long to get this bit up and it being so short I have been working so been trying to fit it in.

I will now be writing a sequel to this story which will now look at John and Jim's relationship further, will go into Jim proposal and run up to the wedding, Sebastian obviously is the best man. Will Sherlock manage to stop the wedding or will the wedding happen and what will John choose a life of crime or will he manage to get Jim to settle down. Any ideas for a title would be much appreciated x


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 Even Psychopaths have happy endings

It was at least a week before Jim finally turned up at the winter house; Sebastian had managed to keep things running smoothly but did appear very relieved when his boss had turned up safe and sound as much as he wanted to punch him for making him and John worry. Sebastian had easy admitted as much to Jim upon his return that he had enjoyed the extra responsibility but he also felt relieved that his boss back as he was much better at running the business then he was, and in his own way how much he cared for the mad genius, he was family.

John on the other hand had found the week extremely difficult unlike Sebastian who had things to keep him occupied John found himself feeling lost. The first two days John wandered around the grounds but without Jim John had found himself restless and sleep did not seem to want come. It was not until five days after they arrived that Sebastian learnt how much Jim disappearance had come to affect John. Taking some time to check on John something that he had not managed to do all week, Sebastian finally found him after questioning most of his men much to his annoyance since they were supposed to be watching him, training intensely in the gardens and he appeared to be running himself into the ground. The first thing Sebastian noticed that John was had lost a considerable amount of weight, through the sweat soaked skin he could see John ribs poking through his muscled body, getting closer couldn't help but also notice the big black bags under John eyes and that he was getting sluggish in his movements. Sebastian was angry, how his men could not report this to him; in fact he was beyond angry he was murderous.

Approaching John carefully he didn't want to startle him John had become quite the warrior and even in his weakened state could do quite a bit of damage. John was starting to tire slowing down his movements he started to move in his cooling down exercises it was at this point he noticed the familiar face.

'_Seb! Long-time no see'_ he couldn't help but smile

Sebastian smiled back taking in the wraith in front of him

'**Well John I've been busy, so have you I see'** indicating John's new look.

John shrugged

'_I just needed to keep myself busy you know'_ was all he could counter.

Sebastian understood very well what he meant.

'**Well John how about we take a rest and catch up then'** he suggested to the tired man.

John laughed, Sebastian could see that John had taken the hint and appreciated that the fact that Sebastian was showing his concern and thus accepted this and his help. Taking a breath John picked up his towel and wiped himself down, before joining Sebastian in his walk back inside the house. Sebastian watched John closely upon the walk back inside noting his unsteadiness not wanting John to feel weak and a burden he allowed John to walk at his own pace but stayed within reach keeping the conversation flowing and at ease so if John fell he could catch him if necessary. John seemed to take this in his stride and even appeared to enjoy the company the walk was slow but John again seemed to appreciate this. John found himself admitting to Sebastian that without Jim he had found himself at a loss of what to do with himself, this was Sebastian first found himself at the beginnings of his own anger towards Jim and how he was hurting John by not being there. Sebastian and John had seemed to have reached an understanding as comrades and it was this understanding that had convinced John to take Sebastian suggestion of a sedative to help him sleep with the promise that Sebastian would stay with him until he woke, something he had never trusted anyone to do since Jim. Sebastian was surprised at the request and in all honestly felt glad and strangely happy that this small gentle man would trust him enough to do this. Sebastian could now say in all honesty John was family and no one hurts family, so when John was well rested he would like to have to some choice words with some of his men, perhaps even a death or too might just make him feel a little better.

…

A few deaths and a few petrified staff later Jim finally made his appearance which was quite amusing in itself especially since most of the men almost appeared happy at his sudden reappearance which was quite disturbing since normally they would keep their distance. Jim couldn't help but take in there relieved faces (I think a chat with dear sebby is on the books tonight) thought Jim as he wandered past and shook a few hands making sure he used plenty of hand wash afterwards.

Sebastian was in the main boardroom when Jim found him staring over a few files sat next to his Dear John in deep discussion (oh! What a sight) smiling at the sight. Jim approached silently listening to the conversation with deep interest.

'_Seb it won't work, there will be snipers on the building observing all the action down below, the best approach will probably be from near'_ pointing to a spot on a small map nearby.

Sebastian seemed to be nodding in agreement

'**Your right, but you're forgetting the four extra patrols here, here and here'** again pointing out numerous points on the map.

John seemed to be thinking about the problem, and Sebastian was going back through the file looking for more information. It was John who seemed to sense Jim presence first, looking up and seeing Jim caused him to freeze on the spot Sebastian had not yet noticed and was still talking to John not realising he wasn't listening. Realising John was responding to his questions he called out again

'**John are you listening to me'** looking up

Realising that Jim was stood there in front of him

'**Oh! It's you'** quickly turning to check John who hadn't moved or said anything in for nearly 5 minutes

'**John you ok.'**

John was at a loss of words, noticing John's difficulty Sebastian gently grabbed John's arm and turned his attention to him very gently and softly Sebastian whispered to him

'**John listen to me mate, do me a favour ok, go to your room whilst I talk to Jim ok'** waiting for John to nod his understanding.

'**Look at me John, Jim will come and see you when were done its just you need to take this in ok, go and sort yourself out'** walking a shaking John to the door and then escorting him into the corridor. Once he was certain John was on his way to his destination he went back into the boardroom.

Closing the door behind him he turned his attention back to Jim knowing full went John would go to his room as promised.

…..

Jim hadn't known what had hit him in fact he was sporting a black eye and a busted lip to a now smirking Seb, he couldn't help but smirk back.

'_Nice to see you boss'_ quipped Sebastian.

Rubbing his face Jim got up of the floor with the help of a hand up from Seb, sitting on one of the many chairs he rushed his suit down and composed himself.

'_**Nice welcome home my Dear Seb I take you missed me'**_ licking the blood from his lip.

Sebastian sat down opposite _'off course' _he countered.

Staring at each other they both sat and discussed the events and his escape from the manor and the condition of the Holmes boys which seemed to cheerful up Sebastian to no end, Seb informed Jim of his latest contracts and how business was doing well. Jim very amusingly asked about the men and their sudden change in attitude Seb just smiled and informed Jim that they had _'messed with his family'_ and left it at that The conversation moved to John soon after and Jim couldn't help the protectiveness in Seb's when discussing John's health and wellbeing and when he mentioned the ring and his plan to propose Sebastian in fact was very vocal in his approval.

'_About bloody time, the poor man needs a bit of happiness, and Jim hurt him and I swear to God' _

'_**Threatening me now are we Sebby'**_ quite amused by the threat made.

Sebastian just flashed a smile _'always'._

'_Jim be gentle with him, he had a hard time lately he's in your room'_ making this his last word he got up and left Jim alone.

…..

The visit to see John was eventful, if one could describe it as that. Jim had entered the room and called for John when he found it dark and quiet. He had heard John crying on the bed and had approached him slowly wrapping his arms round his beloved shushing him and pulling him close. This was how it began; this was not how it ended. It ended with Sebastian finding a very distraught John rocking back and forth cradling a very bloody Jim now with numerous stab wounds.

It was two days later before Jim woke up in the clinic wrapped in bandages and attached to an IV drip, a very asleep John lay at the bottom of the bed and a very angry concerned Seb sat at the side of the bed holding his hand.

'_Jim your awake,' _noting the shift in movement and the now awake eyes looking at him confused.

'_He did a right number on you didn't he'_ quipped Seb to a still very confused Jim.

How more aware and definitely feeling the pain he looked at the bandages and he noted he had a few more holes in his body that he didn't have before, a sudden flash of memory hit him. Jim zoned out for a moment not going unnoticed by Sebastian.

'_Jim what happened?' _

Taking a moment to collect together the memories he asked for a drink of water before he began his story

'_**I went in Sebby and he was upset and I took him in my arms, he told me he loved me and that he was angry with me because he had thought I had left him alone. For some reason I don't know why Sebby I told him everything' **_Sebastian just looked at him like he had heard the most stupid thing ever.

'_What!'_ he replied incredulously. _'Jim why?'_

'_**I don't know, I don't know!'**_ he repeated looking quite manic.

And in all honesty he didn't and Sebastian could see he didn't for the first time he didn't have an answer.

'_**Maybe it was guilt, or maybe love I have never felt these things before Sebby. I don't know what they feel like I am a psychopath we're not supposed to feel these things. All I know is this feeling made me feel bad and telling him the truth would make it better. Even gave him the ring and asked him to marry me.'**_

Sebastian just stared at him.

'_**What I didn't count on was him suddenly losing it and stabbing me, Seb he stabbed me.'**_

'_I know Jim, I know!_' replied Sebastian sadly.

However, Jim wasn't sad he was smiling, grinning like a Cheshire cat which wasn't the respond he was expecting. Jim looked at Seb's confusion

'_**He stabbed me, so I just smiled at him and told him that I loved him and that I needed him to know that even if he had killed me, and you know what! he told me he was sorry and has he tried to save me, before I lost consciousness Seb he told me he loved me too even after everything and yes he would marry me and he put the ring on'.**_

Jim was smiling and it was creepy especially whilst he was staring longingly at his beloved John who was asleep at the end of the bed. Sebastian actually thought the world was ending and when John finally woke to find Jim alive and then climbed into bed and snuggled in to Jim's arms, he actually knew it probably was but not for Jim because now he had everything possibly could want a family and someone to share it with. Taking this has a sign to leave; he turned to stare at the two men lay in the bed in front of him both asleep and looking happy and obvious to the world. Sebastian at that moment vowed he would protect them and in return they would take care of him, because they were family and family took care of each other. Covering them up and have a quick peek at the supposed ring bought for John he then left them in peace, besides he had a wedding to plan especially since his boss had a lot of recovering to do.

The end for now xxx

There will be a sequel hopefully

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder and weddings to psychopaths come around quicker.**

John knows everything though his memory is still hazy and parts are lost, the plot, Jim's obsession but in his heart he knows Sherlock would have left him as soon as somebody else came along for that he is glad he found out now rather than later. John loves Jim and Jim loves John even if John stabbed him and early killed him, the fact he said yes to Jims proposal only proves it all the more.

But can John get the little Irish psychopath to settle down, can John really become a criminal mastermind's partner in everything, will the wedding go ahead? Will Sherlock have something to say about all of this? What will Seb do to make sure his family stays together?

Find out soon.


End file.
